


Locksmith Hands

by hemimetabolism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Don't worry there'll be both fluff and smut, Established Relationship, First Love, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Osamu x Kenma main, Other, Pining Kuroo, Slow Burn, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemimetabolism/pseuds/hemimetabolism
Summary: Jesus take the wheel I'm in rare pair hell.Kenma forms a crush. It isn't Kuroo. (Although Kuroo is great to practise /couple stuff/ with)Akaashi is the voice of reason. Bokuto loves Akaashi a lot. What a fucking surprise.Rare pair, slow build, I hate myself gehgh.I apologize for any awkward English as it is not my first language desu.





	1. Chapter 1

The clock had just turned seven as the last training match of the day had finally ended with a win for Osamu Miya and his teammates. Their opponents, Nekoma High School, had been hard to beat, mostly due to their tiny setter being more or less unreadable. It was only barely they’d managed to score the last point. 

The Tokyo team had come down to Kansai for the week, together with the other Tokyo team Fukurodani, and the three dominant schools Shiratorizawa, Seijou and Karasuno from Miyagi prefecture. Osamu lazily stretched his wrist, his free hand grabbing a hold of his water bottle and towel before he walked away from his team. 

In need of some peace and quiet ー his brother having been more noisy than usual with Nekoma and Fukurodani’s leaders around to wind him up ー he aimed his steps towards the bench in the far corner that looked wonderfully empty. However, as someone seemingly like-minded sniped the corner spot he’d scouted out right in front of his eyes, he made an unimpressed face, halting only for a moment as he reconsidered his plan.

Noticing who it was though, he didn’t mind as much, and continued his stroll on over.

“Mind if I sit here?” He asked, his voice as always on the quiet side, as he looked at the smaller sitting curled up on the bench. 

Kenma, who’d as always been busy with his phone seemed startled at the approach, and blinked up at the taller towering in front of him as if making sure it was really him that was being spoken to.

“Uh.. Mm..” He said quietly, scooting over if possible even more into the corner, sparing the younger of the two Miya brothers a mere glance before returning his attention to his phone, Kenma being quite busy with trying to get better at throwing curve balls. 

“Cool.” He said, plopping down in the middle of the bench, not wanting to possibly intimidate the smaller further by sitting directly next to him. “Kozume, is it?” He asked, to which Kenma just gave an awkward nod. It was quite rare people called him by his surname, even though with him being Japanese and all, and he never really got used to it. 

Having no real intentions to strike up a conversation, Osamu stretched long legs as he tried to get comfortable on the wooden bench, downing his water before closing his eyes, towel covering most of his face. 

Painfully aware of the others presence, Kenma couldn’t help but to throw fleeting glances his way, chewing his lip he scowled heavily at his phone screen, trying to suffocate the questions bubbling in his brain dying to come out. Kenma didn’t do the whole socializing thing very well, nor was he very interested in it, but Osamu had been able to read and catch three of his dump attacks during the game earlier, and it was driving him insane. 

Besides that one time Hinata accidentally caught one of his sneak attacks with his face, no one ever caught Kenma’s dump attacks.

“...How did you do it……..” He muttered finally after a good five minutes, surprising even himself, his voice so low he figured the other wouldn’t even be able to hear him.

Having heard something, though, Osamu peaked out of from in under the towel, staring straight at the little blonde next to him. “Huh?” He asked, not sure if the other had even spoken or if he’d just accidentally overheard a bug from another dimension (one in which bugs knew how to speak). 

Kenma frowned heavily, shaking his head a little so that his hair covered his eyes from Osamu’s unyielding stare. “How did you do it..” He repeated, his voice louder, but barely qualified as a normal speaking voice.

“Do what?” Osamu asked, tilting his head, a rare curious look coming onto his face. He knew Kenma enough, the smaller was famous for his stoic personality and inability to socialize with the other teams at training camps or during matches ー yet still everybody seemed to have a soft spot for him. It could possibly have a thing or two to do with Kuroo acting as Kenma's personal promoter 90% of the time, speaking highly of him at any given opportunity.

“Read my dump attack.” He said quietly, huffing a little as he missed out on a Nidoran with surprisingly high CP. Talking made him uncomfortable, being uncomfortable made him miss his throws, he didn’t like it much.

“Oh.” Osamu said, turning his face forward again, letting the towel fall down to hang around his neck instead. “I’d be stupid to tell you wouldn’t I?” He said with a shrug. 

He was well aware that he might end up meeting them in Spring Inter high later on in the season, and if he were to tell the other how he’d been able to read him, then that might be the reason they'd lose further down the road.

Kenma blinked, head turning to look in the others direction. “What..? Why?” He asked, flustered, being made to speak way more than he felt like with someone he didn’t know. 

Brow raised a little, Osamu looked back at the other, eyes meeting for the first time. He couldn’t help but to notice how not only his manners, but also his eyes had something strangely catlike about them. Maybe it was a Nekoma thing. Maybe their coach really was some crazy space wizard that secretly added polyjuice potion infused with cat hair in their drinks during games -- turning them into cats forever after the three years of high school were done. 

Looking strangely confused for awhile over his own thoughts, Osamu cleared his throat. “We barely beat you today,” He began, lips pursed at having to admit such a thing. “So telling you wouldn’t be ideal for my team would it?” He said, still watching him. There was something about him that sparked his curiosity, how he seemed so bored during games but obviously cared enough to ask his rivals for information that would help him improve ー not that he’d be the one to give it to him.

“Oh..” Said Kenma, dejected. “But there is something..?” He asked, wanting to make sure it wasn’t just luck.

Unable not to let out a quiet laugh, Osamu nodded. “Mm. But it’s probably not what you think it is.” He said, standing up as the coach blew his whistle, calling for everyone to gather up. Turning, he offered his hand to the other to help him up, but Kenma, being a professional anti-socialite, graciously pretended not to see and got up on his own, side eying the other as he walked past him, frown heavily etched in place. “What do you know about what I think?” He mumbled before he shuffled off to his safe zone; next to Kuroo. 

Watching him drag his feet as he walked off, Osamu couldn’t help but to wonder if the smaller was only unreadable during games, considering his facial expressions during their short back and forth had been quite.. well, expressive. Painfully, uncomfortably so, but nonetheless expressive. 

Thoughts cut off at the sight of his brother busying himself with trying to get with Karasuno’s little blonde manager, he walked over and smacked him over the back of his head, dragging him by the neck hem of his shirt back towards their team waiting for them.

“Shit! Idiot! I didn’t get her number yet!!” Atsumu whined loudly, Yachi’s face the color of a tomato at this point.

“So you’re saying I should be expecting a letter of gratitude later on, then?” Osamu muttered in response, letting go of his brother as their coach shot him a look, sitting down next to his teammates. 

“I hate you.” Atsumu grunted.

“Likewise.” Osamu responded boredly. 

“I hate you more.” 

“Impossible.” 

The twins were silenced by their coach clearing his throat, eyes narrowed at the troublesome pair before he went onto explaining the upcoming activities that night, which basically only consisted of shower and dinner, followed by an invite to a board game night planned by Karasuno’s Nishinoya. 

Knowing the obnoxious libero well enough by now, Osamu quickly decided against it. Atsumu however, threw his arms in the air and let out a loud "WOO!" which unsurprisingly was returned by half of Karasuno, Osamu burying his face in his hands at the thought of actually being related to such an idiot. 

Kenma, watching the scenario unfold as Atsumu now had gotten half the hall fired up, couldn’t help but to chuckle behind his hand as he noticed Osamu trying to sink through the earth. After all, he could relate to having a noisy embarrassing other half, probably more than most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a pair of loners out and about. And a wild Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the ones of you who took the time to leave comments/kudos! ;_;)  
> I really didn't think anyone would read this little rarepair hell-thing so I'm super excited. ♡

Later the same night, while Osamu had wanted to make it an early night, the borderline blasphemous noises coming from the common room had him up and about, bored and annoyed. Grabbing a volleyball laying around, he shoved his phone down the back pocket of the silky black shorts he was wearing, deciding to take a walk around the premises and possibly just spend the night asleep under a tree. If he had to choose between the cicadas deafening cries and his team mates, he preferred the bugs.

Finding a wall nearby, Osamu began to practise his spikes, the loud noise from the ball echoing through the quiet of the night, emptying Osamu’s head of all the tiresome thoughts having taken over his mind over the past few months.

 

Having been busy trying to take down a gym by the corner of the large building, Kenma flinched at the sudden sound of a ball roughly hitting the wall nearby, his head moving about as he tried to sneak a peak of whoever it was disturbing his peace through some bushes. Noticing it was the same guy from earlier, Kenma made a face, letting out a huff, his pride still a little hurt from the match.

“Loner.” Kenma muttered to himself unironically, turning his attention back to his game until finally he managed to conquer the gym. Watching the gym turn red, he smirked a little as he dropped his highest CP Blissey in as a defender on his phone, and another one on his other old phone he'd revived simply for this task.

Getting up, Kenma began to walk the grounds in search for some cool spawns, keeping a watchful eye on the tall wing spiker, very much aware of his presence. Kenma couldn't pinpoint it, why he cared, why it bothered him. The chances of meeting the other team in Nationals were already slim as they were, but still Kenma noticed himself having to actively fight the want to bother him until he'd tell him how he'd been able to read him. Kenma wasn't very keen on the thought of needing something from another person, but no matter how much he disliked having to talk to people he didn't know, he disliked having his attacks and game strategies read even more. After all, he was the brain of their team, the one that tied it all together.

Or so Kuroo kept telling everyone anyway.

 

Osamu had noticed the other pretty soon after he’d arose from behind the bushes, not too surprised at seeing the other walk around on his own. Eventually, as the other came creeping about for the fifth time, Osamu’s curiosity got the better of him.

“Whaaaat are you doing?” He asked flatly once the blond was back within earshot. Catching the ball as it flew back to him, his arms and chest glistening from sweat as he’d taken the liberty of stripping out of his t-shirt.

Stopping in his tracks, large hazel eyes flickered to look at the other, a slight frown coming to his face at suddenly being stuck having to interact with a shirtless Miya twin in the middle of the night. Being surrounded by tall and muscular guys constantly on a daily basis had never been good for Kenma’s self-confidence, as it served as a constant reminder of just how small and fragile his own build was, a big reason why he was constantly hiding in oversized hoodies and slacks, and at least once every two months told Kuroo he wanted to quit.

“..Pokemon..” He said quietly, wrinkling his nose, his stance awkward in the others overwhelming presence.

“Pokemon?” The dark haired one asked, tilting his head a bit. “Is that still a thing?”

“Well… I mean.." Kenma blinked, feeling stupid. "I guess..?”

“I see.” Osamu said, almost as bad as Kenma at keeping a conversation.

Kenma struggled, noticing the weird tension immediately he knew it was up to him now to explain things further. “...The hype died but.. they’re.. I mean.. They’re releasing legendaries.. so….” Kenma awkwardly tried, feeling more and more like a kid as he tried to explain why the game was cool to someone who… well.. who was cool in real life.

“Legendaries?” Osamu asked, his voice non-judgmental as he walked closer to the smaller. “Like Lugia and stuff? Hasn’t that been out for decades?” He asked, a finger coming to rest on the top of the others phone, pushing it down a little so that he could see the screen, much to Kenma’s disgruntlement.

“..No… Well.. Yeah. But… Not in this game.. ” Kenma struggled, staring holes into said screen, the other being so close making him even more nervous for some reason. “You know what Pokemon GO is, right..?” Kenma asked, eyes flickering up to the tallers before going back down to his screen, wondering if he’d possibly ran into the sole person in the world who didn‘t know about the game ー that would be his luck.

“I’ve heard of it. It's the one where everyone kept walking into eachother when it was released… Right?” Osamu replied, still staring at the screen, taking the liberty to click a little Weedle sitting around, eyes expectant on Kenmas as he nodded towards the screen, wordlessly telling him he wanted him to catch it.

Feeling the pressure, Kenma frowned, swatting Osamu’s hand away and stepping away as he focused on catching the little worm, pressure easing somewhat as he managed to get it on the first try. “I didn’t need it.” He muttered, quickly transferring it.

“Don’t you hafta catch ‘em all..?” Osamu said, Kansai dialect thick as he raised a brow.

“...” Kenma rolled his eyes at the others terrible excuse of a joke.

Osamu couldn’t help but to let out a rare laugh at the others reaction, the shorter guy coming with more sass than he’d ever expected.

It was quiet for a little bit as Kenma poked around on his phone, eyes widening a little as he checked the timer of a legendary egg having appeared over one of the gyms nearby. “There’s a legendary raid starting in a bit but there’s not enough people.” He said, looking a bit disappointed. “They’re only available this week too.” He sighed, knowing he was stuck in camp for the full week, and he was far from sociable enough to gather up an entire crew ready to play with him.

“Raid..?” Osamu raised a brow.

“Never mind." Kenma muttered, unable to find the fucks within him needed to explain the game to the other.

Osamu smirked, knowing he’d reached some kind of limit within the other. “Sorry, I’m old.”

“We’re both second years."

“Hm.” He said, having thought the blond was a first year. “When’s your birthday?”

“October 16th.”

“Hm.” Osamu said again, trying not to look surprised at that Kenma was actually older than himself.

Kenma stared up at him, blinking a bit, leaving the topic of birthdays behind. “I didn't take you for the talkative type.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“I’m not.”

“Well neither am I.”

Kenma’s frown leveled up, and he clutched the phone in his hands, not sure what was even going on.

“Your brother is annoying.”

“Your caretaker is too.”

“Caretaker!?” Kenma clenched his fists, scowling up at the other. “He's not a.. a caretaker.” He muttered, knowing all too well that Kuroo was indeed thought of as his caretaker by most.

“Oh? So he’s not hired to look after you then?” Osamu joked flatly, earning a glare from Kenma.

“Shut up.”

“Sorry.”

Lips pursed, Kenma stared annoyed up at the taller, still not having received any information he needed.

“How did you read my attacks?” He pushed, hazel eyes staring up into almost black ones.

“If you teach me how to play I might tell you.” Osamu teased, not sure what had gotten into him.

“Might?”

“Might.”

Kenma stood quiet, blinking at the weird request before sighing dejectedly. “Fine.” He said, pulling out his second phone, handing it to him. “I need to walk my Lapras anyway.” He muttered, leaning in a bit, his arm brushing against the others as he opened up the game and signed in for him.

“Walk your Lapras? Why do you have two phones?”

“Put your shirt back on, it’s weird talking to you like this.” Kenma said, ignoring both his questions.

“Sorry.”

Osamu watched curiously as he pulled his shirt back over his head, not really caring about learning the game. If anything, he wanted to know more about the strange little setter, thinking that maybe it could become of use in a future game.

Or at least that’s what he told himself.

 

__________________________________________

 

“Kenma!”  
  
The pair had been sitting at the back of the training hall busying themselves with taking down a gym, Kenma scolding Osamu for the 4th time that night, this time for his choice of Pokemon for the battle as Kuroo approached them from behind.  
  
“All Shuckles in a Tyranitar raid? It's like you actively _want_ to--” Kenma’s rant was put to an abrupt end as he heard the familiar voice of his friend, his shoulders tensing a bit, a strange feeling of having been caught by a grownup doing something he wasn’t allowed to do.  
  
Maybe the rest of the world was right, maybe Kuroo really was sent by some secret upper power to keep an eye on him.  
  
“Ah, your caretaker is here.” Osamu said as he watched his last Shuckle die, nothing on his face suggesting he was joking but for some reason Kenma had a feeling he was.

“Shut up.” He muttered in response, having warmed up enough to the other to not get too flustered by his strange remarks anymore.  
  
Kuroo raised a brow as he walked up to the pair, tilting his head questionably at Kenma before turning his attention to the other giant of a person sitting next to his friend. “Miya?” He said, not ever having expected Kenma to have run off with another person ー much less one of the Inarizaki twins.  
  
“Greetings.”   
  
Kuroo nodded, a strange amusement showing on his face. “What’re you two doing out here?” He asked, looking back at Kenma who’d gotten back up on his feet.  
  
“Pokemon.” Osamu replied, letting Kenma off the hook as slowly he too stood up.   
  
“Ah, should’ve known.” Kuroo said, secretly pleased to notice he was taller than the Miya twin. “Well, they’re about to lock up.”   
  
Kenma nodded, looking apologetic, the ‘caretaker’ thing still fresh in his mind. “Sorry, I forgot what time it was.”   
  
“That's what happens when you’re having fun.” Kuroo teased, smirking at the blonde.   
  
Kenma’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning a pink color as he shook his head. “No fun was had. None. He’s completely useless. He used a Shuckle in a gym battle, I can’t trust anyone.”   
  
Kuroo laughed heartily, wrapping an arm around Kenmas shoulders, subconsciously wanting the Miya twin to know his place. “There there.”   
  
Deciding against commenting on the setters little rant, Osamu stood up, handing Kenma back his phone.   
  
“Thanks. Unlike you I had fun.” He said, deadpan expression back on his face, hands going inside his pockets. “Night then.” He said, glancing at the arm around Kenma’s shoulders before turning back around, walking ahead of the others back to the dorm, a strange feeling in his gut.  
  
He hadn’t lied just then, he’d actually enjoyed spending time with the little setter, their back and forths, purposely making bad choices and decisions to get him fired up. It intrigued him, the way he spoke, acted and reacted so differently to everyone else he’d ever met. Part of him wanted to do it all over again the next day.

  
  
Kenma, standing still, cheeks flushed red for reasons unknown, clutched his second phone, noting it was still warm from being in Osamu’s hands, before he angrily shoved it into his pocket, sending a warning glare up at Kuroo. “Don’t you da-”  
  
“He had fun!” Kuroo grinned, unable to hold back his laughter.  
  
Kenma rolled his eyes, swatting his arm off of his shoulders and pushing him away. “Shut up.”  
  
“Did you actually make a friend?” Kuroo teased, hopping after Kenma who was racing away from him.  
  
“I swear to God, Tetsurou.”  
  
At the mention of his first name, Kuroo knew better than to push and just smirked, walking behind the smaller back to Nekoma’s room for the week, pretending not to be bothered by the weird feeling that had taken over in his chest at seeing Kenma sit curled up close to a guy that wasn’t himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry Kuroo.

It was far from unbeknownst to the rest of the world that Kuroo had feelings for Kenma. Kenma being as observant as he was; Kuroo sometimes wondered if maybe he knew. If that was the case however, Kuroo worried it meant his feelings weren’t returned, and rather than facing that fear and possible rejection, he'd gotten comfortable simply waiting for anything. 

It was quite the challenge, being in love with someone like Kenma. The younger hard to read, seemingly standoffish, yet at times, he would provide Kuroo with little glimmers of hope. Like whenever he’d wake up to find Kenma curled up pressed into his side on the bus back home from a match, or like when Kenma’s hand would habitually grip a gentle hold at the back hem of his jacket, wordlessly telling Kuroo he wanted him to stay close. 

While it was hard on him having to suffocate everything he wanted to do -- like the urge to wrap his arm around him 24/7; or kiss his forehead whenever he’d fall asleep next to him -- Kuroo valued their friendship above all, and never quite dared to tell the other how he felt in fear of it all being ruined. He wasn’t even sure if Kenma was into guys, or girls for that matter. Awhile back he’d stumbled upon an article on asexuality and he couldn’t help but to wonder... 

As close as they were they’d never really spoken about such things, and Kuroo wasn’t even sure of how he’d bring it up in the first place. So for years now, he’d kept quiet, enjoying being by his side and pulling him out of his shell little by little with the help of his teammates, awaiting anything, a hint, a gesture, of something that might very well never come. 

 

Noticing the way Kuroo was sat staring absentmindedly in the direction of where Kenma had gone, Yaku couldn’t help but to laugh as he came into the room. Patting his shoulder as he knelt down by his side, he raised a brow as he spoke in a low voice. “How many years are you gonna waste before you tell him?” 

Snapping out of it, Kuroo pursed his lips, not having quite realized just how badly he’d been staring. “At least another ten.” He muttered, kicking at the still folded sheets in a vague attempt at ‘making’ his bed. 

Grabbing the sheets, Yaku pushed at Kuroo until he’d rolled off the mattress in a quite unglamorous fashion before helping him make it. “It’s your last year.. You shouldn’t waste it.” He said quietly, glancing at Kuroo.   
He knew Kuroo well enough by now to know that as unphased the taller captain acted at most times, there was quite a lot of thinking and worrying going on beneath the surface. And after having watched him pine for Kenma the past two years, Yaku couldn’t help but to want to help him out.

“I’ll ask him out when you ask Lev out.” Kuroo muttered, voice low to avoid being overheard.

“Lev!?” Yaku blushed a little, brows heavily furrowed. “I’m not even into guys what are you even--” 

“Yeah yeaahh..” Kuro quickly dismissed, knowing Yaku was too blind to see how badly the younger was pining for him. 

“I swear to God, Kuroo”

“That’s the second time tonight.”

“Second what?”

“Someone swears to God on my behalf.”

“Maybe that’s a sign you should stop driving everyone insane.” 

“But I don’t see the point of bothering God about it? Like, what’s he gonna do about my charming personality?”

“....” Yaku stared blankly back at Kuroo, resigning eventually to just whacking him over the head with a pillow, still offended at the notion of him and Lev being even remotely a thing. “Do the pillow on your own you lazy twat.” 

“Twat!?” Kuroo laughed as he watched Yaku storm off, the smaller libero moving his bed to the far corner, far away from both Kuroo and Lev. 

Defeated, Kuroo rolled back onto his mattress, sighing deeply as he stared over at Kenma finally appearing back into the room, the smaller quickly making his way through the mess of beds and blankets before disappearing in under the covers, nothing but one tuft of blonde hair peaking out. 

Not about to have the other simply ignore him before saying good night, he reached out and abruptly pulled the covers down, exposing a mess of blond black hair, large eyes peering up from the Gameboy in his hands to Kuroo, removing one of his earplugs. “...What…?” He mumbled, tugging at the covers but Kuroo being stronger there wasn’t much point to it so he gave up.

“Did you brush your teeth?”

“I’m chewing gum..” Kenma said, blowing a very weak bubble to prove his point.

“Brush your teeth.” 

“...Shouyou told me to stay away from the toilets..” Kenma mumbled, some gum sticking to his lips as the bubble burst. “Something about terrible towering dangers…” 

“You’ll be fine.” Kuroo said, unable not to smile at the sight. 

Kenma made a face, brows furrowed as he reluctantly put his Gameboy down, glancing around the room. “Don’t let Lev get a hold of it.” He mumbled, pushing it in under his pillow before he got up, barefoot, wearing only shorts and a tank top he borrowed Kuroo’s jacket before exiting the room, toothbrush in a tight hold. The halls were strangely silent, and most players were holed up in their rooms about to go to sleep. 

Sighing in relief, Kenma went into the large bathroom and walked over to the corner sink, quickly getting to his business, getting lost in thoughts of how weird it was that humans had thought of a tiny brush to clean the inside of your mouth with. 

“Boo.” 

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Kenma’s hand flew to his chest as he almost spat toothpaste all over the mirror in front of him, Osamu having shown up behind him out of nowhere. 

“Hwha ish wong wihh uo!?” Kenma blurts oh uncharacteristically, toothpaste dripping down his chin as he stared at the other in the mirror, his brows furrowed.

“Well, compared to my brothers long list of flaws I’d say not much.” Osamu said with a shrug, as always without any change in facial expression as he parked himself next to Kenma, beginning to brush his teeth.

Kenma scowled, glancing over at him and noticing just how much taller he was than him. Why was everyone in the world taller than him? Hinata didn’t count, as the clementine head was easily past 6’2 mentally. And there was Noya; although Kenma had yet to dare drift close enough to the terrifying libero in an attempt to compare their heights.   
He could easily see why everyone was crazy about the Miya twins though. Even Kenma could tell they were attractive. From their small perfectly symmetrical faces to their large build. Kenma sometimes wondered what it would be like to be like one of the popular guys.

“Is it fun, being popular?” He asked after a moment of silence, catching both himself and Osamu by surprise. 

“Eh?” Osamu looked at the smaller setter through the reflection of the mirror, Kenma’s trademark scowl having been replaced by a look of genuine curiosity. 

“Uh.. I dunno..?” He responded, not having been ready for such a strange question. In fact, whatever the other asked him seemed to catch him off guard. “Is it fun burying yourself in games all day long?” He retorted instead.

Kenma watched him quietly, head tilting forward a little as he wiped his mouth, avoiding Osamus gaze. “Not really.” 

Taken by surprise, Osamu blinked, toothbrush still in his mouth. “Then why do you do it?” 

Kenma just shrugged in response. How could he explain it? People wore him out. Making friends required him to be interesting, fun, for him to text them, to have something to offer. If he buried himself in games, no one would reach out to him, thus he wouldn’t have to disappoint them. Keeping on good terms with Kuroo and Hinata was only possible because they constantly reached out to him, without high expectations or receiving much in return. 

He really was grateful to have them. While he was bad at showing it, he would do anything for either of them. “People are tiresome. And games have a sense of purpose, I guess.” 

Watching the blonde quietly through the mirror, Osamu finished what he was doing and wiped his mouth. “Hm..” He said after a little while. “I guess you’re right about that.” 

“You didn’t answer my question..” Kenma tried, wanting to push the attention away from himself. Tilting his head he looked up at the much taller now turned facing him, his build annoyingly broad, annoyingly handsome. 

Handsome?

“You sure I'm popular?” Osamu said, raising a brow at the other.

“Everybody loves you..?” Kenma said after a little while, recalling Inarizaki’s cheer squad from last year.

“On the court, yeah.”

Kenma remained quiet, feeling weird about the entire situation, fidgeting with his toothbrush he racked his brain for something to say. He wasn’t sure why he was talking to the other about these things in the first place, he couldn’t even tell Kuroo stuff like this. Luckily for Kenma, Osamu decided to break the silence for once.

“Did I tire you out?” He asked, having noticed Kenma disappear in thoughts, tilting his head a bit as he watched the smaller blonde, for the first time taking a good look at his face. His features were pretty, a bit on the feminine side, his body language timid, however, Osamu couldn’t help but to notice his eyes were far from. Behind the quiet exterior something else seemed to reside, something fierce, something that could potentially burn you if you got too close. 

Kenma, a bit surprised by the question, remained quiet for a little, the distressed look on his face replaced by a thoughtful one. Eventually letting out a soft sigh, he shook his head. “No.” He said, packing up his little toothbrush set. “I guess I didn’t mind.” 

Normally, near Kuroo or any of the others, Kenma would never admit to having a good time -- knowing it would earn him days of being teased about it, but with Osamu, he couldn’t help but feel the tall wing spiker would treat his words with more… well, tact. 

Osamu nodded, mulling over whether he believed him or not. “You still need to teach me how the raid thing works, y’know.” 

A small, barely detectable smile gracing delicate features, Kenma nodded, a faint blush coloring pale cheeks. “I guess I do...” He said, closing his little pouch before looking back up at the taller, about to say good night and rush off he was interrupted. 

“So tomorrow then?”

Eyes widening a little, Kenma blinked. Did one of the coolest players in Kansai just ask to hang out with him?

With him!?

“...Uh..” 

Was that excitement he felt? Or pure terror? Kenma rarely felt things on the extreme end of the scale so he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Okay..” 

Osamu nodded. “Okay.”

As Osamu turned to walk out, Kenma wordlessly followed, walking a few steps behind, not sure if he was expected to speak, or do something. Brain in complete overwork, Kenma didn’t even notice the other coming to a halt outside of Nekoma’s sleeping hall, and walked straight into his back.

“...Gnh...” Kenma scowled heavily, quickly moving away, muttering something similar to an apology under his breath. 

Osamu turned, watching the other with an amused expression. Just how lost in his thoughts had he been? 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Chewing his lip nervously, Kenma fidgeted with the toothbrush case before glancing up at the other, still impossibly embarrassed at having walked right into him, he’d even been able to smell his stupid perfume. “Well.. good night then, Miya-san.” 

“Just Miya is fine, or Osamu when the idiot is around.” 

Eyes widening a little, Kenma watched him before nodding, showing he’d understood.

“Night, Kozume.” The taller said, about to turn and walk off when Kenma suddenly caught his gaze, something about it telling him not to move just yet.

It took a small moment, but eventually the smaller did speak up. “I prefer Kenma.” He said, picking at his little pouch. “Over Kozume, I mean.” 

Osamu’s eyes widened a little, surprised at first, but after thinking about it, he realized he’d never really ever heard anyone call him Kozume on the court.

“Got ya. Night then, Kenma.” 

Turning, Osamu stretched his shoulders as he headed down towards his own room, praying to all the lords that everyone was asleep by the time he got back, or otherwise his barely existing sleep schedule would be completely ruined. 

 

Kenma watched the other until he was out of sight before he dragged his feet after himself as he returned to his bed, his cheeks burning red as he buried his face in his pillow, embarrassed to the point he was sure he’d die. Osamu had said his name so differently to anyone else, or at least it had felt different, and it had stirred feelings within Kenma that he wasn’t sure what they were. 

Grunting into the pillow, he squeezed his eyes shut, images of Osamus toned shoulders, thick upper arms and the way those bored eyes would light up just a little whenever Kenma would mutter a sarcastic comment under his breath filling his mind. He annoyed him. But Kenma also found himself actually looking forward to tomorrow night. But most of all he annoyed him. Probably. It didn’t matter that he smelled nice.

At the realization of his own thoughts, he sat up suddenly, eyes staring at the wall.

“He does not.”

“....Huh?” Kuroo hummed, completely oblivious to Kenma’s strange meeting in the bathroom as he busied himself with Kenmas Gameboy. 

Kenma turned his head to stare at the other laid on his back in the bed beside him, blinking, not realizing he’d said it out loud, the thoughts of Osamu began to fade. 

“Give it back.” He said, making a face.

“Fight me for it.” 

“I’m tired.”

“Then you’re not getting it back.”

Eyes narrowing, Kenma crawled over to Kuroos mattress, weakly attempting to get it back but eventually ending up simply resting by his side while watching his raven haired friend play, much to Kuroo’s delight. 

As little disapproving mumbles at every wrong turn he took stopped coming his way, the rest of the room having quieted down too, Kuroo turned his head only to find Kenma curled up asleep, forehead brushing his shoulder. Heart skipping a beat, he quietly turned the game off and put it away.

“Kenma..?” He asked quietly, shifting a bit so that he was facing the smaller, a hand coming out to pick at some hair having fallen into his eyes. 

Kenma, having drifted off merely mewled softly in return, responding to some other dream presence calling out his name before a small hand came to grip gently onto Kuroo’s white T-shirt, the simple act alone making a shiver run through the older. 

Oh yes, he was in love with him. 

Having pondered carrying him back into his own bed, Kuroo quickly decided against it at the small gesture, the image of Kenma next to Osamu still gnawing in the back of his mind. For now, while Kuroo knew it was selfish and meant little to nothing, he wanted to have Kenma by his side.

“Night, kitten...” he said quietly, a soft smile on his face as he spoke, before carefully he pulled the covers over them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <_<);

“Miya-san…”  
  
"I told you not to call me that…”  
  
“Osamu..”  
  
Kenma let’s out a soft sigh, his brows furrowing upwards as he feels a strong hand slide in under his oversized hoodie, long fingers wrapping around the curve of his waist, gripping at sensitive skin.  
  
“Ah...”  
  
He’s pulled in close, the scent of the other filling his nose as the hears him groan softly against his neck, their bodies touching, the sound of the tallers voice sending shivers down Kenma’s very core.  
  
Hips moving on their own, Kenma’s impossibly embarrassed as he finds himself arching into the others touch.  
  
“Don’t..”  
  
As achingly soft looking lips are about to claim his own, Kenma jerks awake, his breathing rushed as a thin sheet of sweat clings to his forehead. There was an unfamiliar body heat pressing up tightly against his side, completely bewildering him of his whereabouts momentarily.  
  
He feels as if he’s on fire, his eyes wide staring up at the ceiling, chest heaving. It took a little while, but eventually it dawned on him where he was, and that it had all been a dream, an agonizing, completely uncalled for, mess of a dream.  
  
Breathing still a little rushed he looks to his side, finding Kuroo deep asleep, the older having wrapped himself around him in his sleep — or perhaps it was the other way around. Kenma could see where the dream had sparked from as Kuroo’s hand indeed was resting on the small of his waist.  
  
“..Oi..” Kenma said weakly, blushing faintly as he carefully moved Kuroo’s hand to rest on a less sensitive spot.  
  
He laid still for a moment, his mind in overdrive as he came to the painful realization that he was hard, that the thought of the quiet Miya twin touching him had left him all worked up, Kuroo’s body heat doing nothing to help the situation.  
  
Had he ever had a dream like that before..? Kenma couldn’t quite recall.  
  
While he wasn’t completely lacking of a sex-drive as most probably thought, in general masturbating was just something he did as a means to get rid of pent up energy. There had never really been anyone he craved, or a certain fantasy that got him off.  
  
Until now.  
  
Using all the willpower left in him, he eventually calmed down, carefully moving out of Kuroo’s hold and going back to his own bed, hazel eyes staring in front of himself confused, his head feeling very heavy before eventually he fell back into an uneasy sleep.

 

* * *

  
  
In the morning, Kuroo woke up alone, the third year trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment in his stomach at having missed the opportunity of waking up with Kenma still close.  
  
“Morning…” He said, dark eyes coming to watch the smaller sitting curled up on the bed next to him, buried in some game as he waited for everyone to get ready for breakfast.  
  
“Mm..”  
  
Kuroo smiled at the ever so loving greeting before sitting up, his hair an abysmal mess. “Mm? Can we go back to yesterday when you still loved me?” Kuroo grinned, unable to stop himself from teasing the smaller.  
  
“...Sorry about that.” Kenma said quietly, still focused heavily on the game, looking a little embarrassed. “I must’ve been tired..” he said, looking over at his friend, not sure if the older even knew just how tightly entangled they had been when Kenma had woken up — or if the other purposely had made it that way after he’d fallen asleep — both of which he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about.  
  
“I didn’t mind.” The older said in a strangely honest tone, a handsome grin coming to his face quickly hiding what he really felt. “You should just tell me when you’re feeling lonely.” He teased, earning a glare from Kenma. “I’ll help anytime!”  
  
“..I’m not ‘ _feeling lonely’....._ ” Kenma defended, brows furrowing as images of the dream came back to him, making his face go instantly red as he dove back down under the covers until Kuroo kindly picked him back out half an hour later, the team headed for breakfast and morning practice.

 

* * *

 

“Hey hey hey!”  
  
Kenma jumps a little as he hears the loud, yet familiar greeting from the Fukurodani Captain from behind, Kuroo happily greeting the silver haired one just as excitedly as they all sit down, the teams on their lunch break in a huge cafeteria, Akaashi as always quietly following suit, sitting down next to Kenma.  
  
“Hello.” Akaashi said softly, smiling gently at him, Kenma immediately relaxing a little. There was something about Akaashi’s presence alone that brought him instant comfort whenever he had to be around a lot of people.  
  
“Hi.” Kenma said, putting his phone away as he looked at the black haired young man by his side.  
  
Kenma had always found the other strangely pretty, and today was no different.  
  
“How are things?” Akaashi asked, looking at the blond as he opened up his milk package. “It’s been awhile.”  
  
Kenma shrugged, blushing a little simply out of admiration. Kenma had always wished he could be more like Akaashi at any given moment. Tall, cool, calm, collected… “Fine.” He said, glancing at Kuroo and Bokuto having an arm wrestling game over a pack of almonds. ”A little noisy.” He dared joke, earning a small chuckle from Akaashi.  
  
“Tell me about it.” He said, looking over fondly at Bokuto, the pair having been dating for over a year, Kenma and Kuroo being two of the few people who knew. “I swear Kuroo turns some switch in him, he’s gets so giddy he can barely sleep…” He laughed a little, giving Kenma a look. “I had to physically stop him from sneaking into your room yesterday.”  
  
At the mention of sleep, Kenma looked a little troubled, eyes flickering to look at Kuroo as he recalled how the taller had held him through the night.  
  
“Maybe they’ll calm down after they get to play each other later on.” He responded, watching Kuroo cry out in defeat as Bokuto slammed his arm down the table. Kenma never understood why Kuroo kept trying to beat Bokuto, Bokuto’s arms being twice the size of everyone elses.  
  
“I hope you’re right.” Akaashi said, smiling a little as he gave a tiny applause to Bokuto who was grinning expectantly at him, the silver haired captain always seeming to crave his lovers praise and affection at any given moment.  
  
Smiling a little at the exchange, Kenma couldn't help but to feel a little jealous, the pair supporting one another and getting along despite being so different. In a way, they were much like him and Kuroo, only somewhere along the way they’d fallen in love.  
  
As thoughts of falling in love with your best friend filled his mind, Kenma’s eyes traveled across the table, a little taken aback at finding Kuroo watching him in the same fashion Bokuto was watching Akaashi.  
  
A small smile came to Kuroo’s lips as their eyes met.  
  
Embarrassed, Kenma quickly looked away, hands quick to find his phone.  
  
_I'm just imagining it._

_What happened wasn’t on purpose._

 

 _He would’ve told me by now._  
  
  
Akaashi, being the perceptive one couldn’t help but notice the way Kuroo’s facial expression changed as Kenma looked away, dark eyes slowly drifting between the pair.  
  
He sighed audibly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Kuroo with that dogged demanding look only Akaashi could pull off, lips pursed to show he wasn’t pleased with the information he’d just gathered, followed by a kick to Kuroo’s shin under the table.  
  
_You still haven’t told him?!_  
  
“Buffoon.” Akaashi hissed under his breath.  
  
The black haired captain merely winced dramatically in return as he covered his face with his hands, embarrassed at having been caught, understanding full well why Akaashi was glaring at him.  
  
After all, he had promised he’d confess.  
A good 6 months ago.  
  
  
Bokuto, oblivious to everything and not noticing the way Kuroo was visibly cringing at being stared down by Akaashi, invited Hinata over and babbled the rest of the lunch away, their table quickly becoming the most noisy one in the cafeteria as more and more people kept joining them.  
  
While Kuroo was as much a part of the noise like the others, he couldn’t help letting his eyes drift to look at Kenma now and then, having noticed the setter sneaking little glances over where the Inarizaki team was sat. And as if that wasn’t a big of an issue enough ー noticing that a certain brown haired wing spiker was flat out staring back towards them, sure made it one.  

 

* * *

 

“Found ya.”  
  
Osamu walked up to the smaller, having eventually been able to locate him hidden away on the far end of the large premises. The wing spiker wore his usual silky black shorts, paired with a nicely fitting Nike hoodie that showed off his broad shoulders all too well, or at least that’s what Kenma found himself thinking.  
  
“H-hi..” Kenma stuttered, having been seconds away from running back inside, having spent the past two hours struggling, wondering if it was a terrible idea to meet up again. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to even look at the other, the dream he’d had still vivid in his mind.  
  
Osamu noticed the change, the others fidgeting far from discrete. “Ya alright?” He asked, brows furrowing a little in concern. “You look kinda pale.”  
  
Kenma just shook his head, feeling his face heat up, grateful it was pretty dark outside. “I’m fine.”  
  
_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._  
  
“I watched you play Fukurodani.” Osamu said after a little while, unaware of Kenma’s inner struggle. Sitting down, he patted the ground next to himself, having gotten used to having to take the lead with the other by now, Kenma hesitating a little before eventually sitting down next to him, keeping a little bit of a distance.  
  
“Eh..?” Kenma said, blinking a little at the other. “You did..?” He asked as he looked up at him, quickly looking back down at his phone as he noticed Osamu’s unreadable eyes were watching his own, the look in them not too different from dream-Osamu’s. Busying himself with opening up the game for the other, very much in need of a distraction from how soft his ash brown hair looked unstyled after the shower.  
  
“Yeah.” Osamu said, picking up his own phone. “The way you sent the blocks over to the left last minute,” He grinned a little. “Incredible. I was sure they’d go right.”  
  
Kenma blushed even harder, shaking his head a little. “K-Kuroo blocked the spike, not me.” He tried, as always terrible at accepting praise.  
  
“Kuroo was heading right.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Then he glanced at you and a second later he was high up on the left…”  
  
Osamu looked almost intrigued, his eyes on Kenma’s looking curious, as if he found him the most peculiar little thing ー which he actually kind of did. Osamu had never seen a player like Kenma before, and he found himself finding the game almost exciting again, wanting to play Nekoma again and again until he understood how they worked.  
  
“I don’t know _-what-_ you did, but you did something, I’m sure of it.” He said, deep brown eyes watching hazel, as if he’d somehow understand only he stared long enough.  
  
Kenma silenced, watching Osamu quietly, finding it strangely hard to breathe when the other was looking at him so intently.   
  
He knew more than well what it was the taller was referring to, the blink of an eye exchange between him and Kuroo. It was one of Nekoma’s most powerful strengths, and it had taken years of practice and trust-building between the pair to reach the level of perfection they were currently at. It hadn’t been easy for Kuroo, to learn how to read Kenma, to trust his instincts and follow Kenma wordlessly without question despite his habit to lead. But once things began to fall into place, very few were able to break through Nekoma’s defense. They may not have an iron wall like Date Kou, but they had invisible strengths, such as instincts and loyalty between the members. So while Kenma may be the logic behind the movement, Kuroo was the powerhouse that made Kenma’s vision come true.  
  
A small smile coming to his lips at the thought, he kept his eyes on Osamu’s. “Well,” He said, feeling a little more brave for some reason, the others presence as reassuring as it was intimidating. “I guess you’ll just have to keep watching until you figure it out, then.” He said, raising a playful brow, letting Osamu see the rare, competitive side of himself.  
  
A small smirk tugging at Osamu’s lips, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the challenge, eyes still on Kenma’s. “Don’t worry,” He said, raising a brow back at the small setter. “You’ve got my attention.”  


	5. Chapter 5

"But it's _Kenma_ , I can't just--"

"Yes, you _can_." Akaashi silenced the Nekoma captain. "It  _ **is**_ Kenma we're talking about." He gave him a look. "That's exactly why _you_ have to be the one to tell him if you want anything to change."

Kuroo silenced, looking down on his hands, making Akaashi feel a little bad. He knew he was being rough on him, but to be fair it was the umpteenth time they had this very same conversation.

"Come on. Do you think Kenma is the type to make the first move? With anyone? Ever? In any regard?"

Kuroo remained silent, and Akaashi took that as the older having understood the point he was trying to make.

"Kuroo… Are you going to tell me what the real issue is or are you just gonna sulk..?" Akaashi asked after a little, unable not to feel a little sad over seeing Kuroo in this state. But he knew the other had sought him out for a reason, like he tended to do once every few months, so he would be patient and listen to what he had to say.

Kuroo looked mopey for a bit, picking at whatever he could find -- Akaashi unable not to notice how similar he was to Bokuto sulking in that moment.

"I just don't think he's into me." Kuroo said eventually, dark eyes looking back up at Akaashi's, hurt evident in his gaze despite the forced smile.

"You know, he fell asleep in my bed yesterday," Kuroo continued.

Akaashi's eyes widened a little, but Kuroo was quick to continue.

"I know it's selfish, but he looked so.." Kuroo was unable not to smile. "Cute… that I couldn't help myself.."

"Kuroo!" Akaashi hissed.

"N-nothing like that!" Kuroo defended quickly, holding his hands up as if to prove his hands were clean of any crime. "I just.. you know.. held him."

The older looked embarrassed admitting to it, but also strangely happy.

"It felt so right, like everything was right in the world." He bit his lip, a small smile playing on his lips, eyes looking away again, his smile quickly faltering. "But then I woke up and…" He made a face. "Ya know.. he was back in his own bed."

Akaashi remained silent, just watching the other.

"That's my answer, isn't it?" Kuroo asked, looking back at Akaashi. "If he liked me he wouldn't have left the bed, right..?"

"It doesn't have to mean that." Akaashi said after a moment of thinking it over. "He could've been worried the rest of the team would see." Akaashi said, though he had a feeling the captain wouldn't take it to heart. "He's very private, you seem to forget that a lot of the time."

"I guess." Kuroo made a face.

Akaashi could tell the other didn't believe him, and the pair sat there in silence for a little before Kuroo broke the silence.

"Will you talk to him for me?"

"Me?" Akaashi asked, glancing at the other.

"Look, I know I ~should~ be the one to tell him, and all… but.." He said, looking at the other. "If I tell him, I have no idea how he'll react, right?"

Akaashi nodded.

“He’s a little peculiar in that sense, right?”

Akaashi nodded again.

"He might avoid me, or hate me, or--"

"He won't hate you."

"You know what I mean!"

"Not really."

Kuroo sighed, picking at his shoelace. "I just.. If he doesn't like me, then that’s fine, but…" He looked up at Akaashi. "I don't want to ruin shit, you know?" He said, brows furrowing a bit. "Make him uncomfortable around me or whatever. And he really likes you… so maybe… you know… maybe he'd talk to you?" Kuroo paused a little before continuing. "Then I'll know whether I should confess, or just go ahead and die alone!" He sounded strangely positive. 

Akaashi mulled it over for a little while, before eventually he nodded, realizing Kuroo did have a point as to why e wanted to take the long way around the issue. 

"I guess I could try." He said, Kuroo's expression immediately cheering up a little.

**"AKAAAASHI!?"**

Glancing over his shoulder as the familiar voice of Bokuto roared through the hallway, Akaashi sighed a little. "It seems I've been summoned." He said calmly, eyes back on Kuroo's, about to walk away before he stopped himself, looking thoughtful for a moment before he spoke.

"You know… It took me awhile to realize I liked Bokuto back." Akaashi said, picking up his bag from the floor. "His presence, his affection, I kind of took it for granted for a long time, it wasn't until--"  
  
"..Akaashi.." Kuroo gasped, interrupting where Akaashi was going.

"..Yes?" Akaashi raised a brow.

"You.." Kuroo placed a hand on his chest. "You..  **_friendzoned.._ **  my Bo-bo?" He whispered dramatically.

"...." Akaashi stared blankly at Kuroo, the empathy he'd just felt evaporating by the second.

"My poor--"

"I'll be leaving now, Kuroo-san"  

"-san…"

"Good night."

"Finish your story!"

"No."

 

Turning, Akaashi walked down the hall to where Bokuto was waiting and gripped a tight hold of his wrist, much to Bokuto’s surprise, before dragging his captain to the nearest secluded area for an impromptu make out session, the conversation with Kuroo having served as a painful reminder of the days where he'd almost lost Bokuto simply due to not fully understanding his own feelings.

"I love you." Akaashi's voice is soft against plush lips, seductive eyes lidded as he watches his boyfriend, a shudder running down his spine just from seeing the way Bokuto ever so hungrily stared back at him. Would he ever get sick of it? Akaashi doubted it.

"You best never stray from my side, Bokuto Koutaro." He purred, and Bokuto was only able to let out a bewildered sound in return before he was kissed again.

Akaashi figured him and Kenma’s conversation could wait for now.

 

* * *

 

Kenma sadly watched the timer of the raid go down to zero yet again, the pair having been unable to take down the raid boss on their own despite Osamu having been thoroughly guided by Kenma on which monsters and movesets to use this time around.

“I researched it.” He said, looking up at the other helplessly. “You **_can_** do it with two people. There was a video...” He made a face. “Maybe it’s because this one isn’t level 40 yet.” He said, scowling at his other phone in Osamu’s hands, blaming it for everything that was wrong in the world.

“Ah… Yes. It’s merely a pitiful 38 isn't it.” Osamu joked, his voice sounding bored but Kenma having begun to pick up on subtle differences and learn when he was joking and not.

“Yeah.” Kenma agreed, unhappy that he hadn’t had enough time to get his other account up to 40, despite it being almost impossible on one account alone.

“How long until the raid boss goes away?” Osamu asked, watching the little blond, not a huge fan of seeing him disappointed.

“Friday.”

“Hm.” Osamu hummed, looking a little smug. “I’ll think of something.” He said, giving Kenma a look. “We’ll get you your bird one way or another.”  

“...” Kenma narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I’m not cheating.”

“No cheating.”

Kenma tilted his head, blinking up at the taller. “Then how?”

Osamu smirked a little. “You’ll see.” He said, a hand coming to ruffle Kenma’s hair, Kenma almost dropping his phone as the other touched him.

“Osamu…” He said, gripping his phone tightly as he looked up at him yet again, blush faint still coloring his cheeks. The other looked so stupidly handsome Kenma found himself having a hard time thinking straight.※

“Yes?” The taller said, eyes expectant on Kenmas.

Kenma blinked, not really sure what he’d even planned to say. His name had just kind of slipped from his lips.

“..I.. We..” He blinked, realizing he was staring. “W-we should head back...”

“Shit, already..?” Osamu muttered, looking at the clock on his phone, obviously disappointed at seeing how late it was. “Do you have LINE?” He asked casually, poking around the screen until he’d found his QR code. “Mind if I add you?” He grinned a little, making Kenma’s heart race yet again. “I’m thinking of going to university in Tokyo so, I could use some Tokyo friends.” He explained, though in reality he just wanted to be able to stay in touch with Kenma after the camp.

Kenma’s lips parted a little, and he nodded a little bit. “Y-yes!” He said, fidgeting to get LINE up and running, quickly adding the other to his sparse list of contacts, his fingers shaking a little.

 

* * *

 

“Tsumu.”

“‘sup, ‘Samu?”

“I need a favor.”

Atsumu glanced over at his twin, raising a brow. His brother rarely one to ask for favors; his curiosity piqued. “What?”

“Well…” He leaned in closer to mumble his strange request to his brother.

“...Why?” Atsumu narrowed his eyes at the strange request.

“Just do it.”

“You’re up to something.”

“No.”

“Who are you trying to impress?” Atsumu sat up, narrowing his eyes at his twin. “And why do you look so… Happy..." The setter said, nudging Suna next to him. “See? Doesn’t he look happy?”

Suna merely glanced at Osamu. “He looks the same to me.”

Osamu just watched the pair, Atsumu still staring his twin down. “No. He’s happy about something.”

Suna just shook his head, turning back to his book. “Alright, twin powers yada yada you get each other on another level we get it.”

“If it’s the Karasuno manager I swear-“

“It’s not.”

“Well then _who is it?”_

“Kenma.” Osamu said flatly. He wasn’t the type to beat around the bush.

“Kenma?” Atsumu frowned. “Who’s Kenma?!”

“Nekoma’s setter, Kozume Kenma.” Suna said boredly from where he was sat.”Ratchet hair, socially inept.”

“Harsh.“ Osamu said, raising a brow at his teammate.

“WHAT?” Atsumu interrupted, eyes widening as he gripped at his brothers foot. “Nekoma’s setter?! How?! Why!?”

Osamu grunted boredly, trying to kick Atsumu’s hand off of him. “Just make it happen.”

“Does he speak?”

“Yes.”

“What’s his voice like?”

Osamu shrugged.

_(Gentle)_

“Does he laugh?”

“Not a lot.”

_(His smile is pretty though)_

“Woah… Why is it that you get involved with the weirdest people?.”

“Just get it done, you owe me.”

“I owe you!?” Atsumu sputtered, trying to remember what he’d done this time around.

“You broke my green t-shirt.”

“THAT WAS OVER A YEAR AGO”

 

* * *

 

This night, Kuroo hadn’t gone looking for Kenma, so when Kenma got back to the room, Kuroo was already in bed trying to read up for an upcoming exam. He glanced over at Kenma over his reading glasses, trying to read what mood he was in. To his surprise, the little blond seemed strangely relaxed.

“Hey.” He said, letting his book rest open on his chest for a little.

“Hi.” Kenma said, looking at Kuroo with a strangely happy look in his eyes, though Kuroo was the only one who'd be able to pick up on that. 

Raising a playful brow, despite his stomach beginning to fold in on itself, Kuroo hummed questioningly. “What’s up..?”

“Nothing.” Kenma said, a barely noticeable smile tugging on his lips.

Kuroo laughed a little, although his chest ached. Kenma only acted this way when he wanted to talk about something, something important to him, but this time Kuroo had a feeling he already knew what it was and he didn’t really want to hear about it. Against all better judgement, he went with their habitual pattern and patted the spot next to himself. “Come on then.” He said, and Kenma immediately shuffled closer, sitting by Kuroo's side, arms wrapped around his knees as he pulled them to his chest.

“I made a friend.” Kenma said, voice low, large eyes peering around the room. "I think." 

Kuroo felt little pieces chip away at his heart. “Oh?” He said, barely able to force feign curiosity when in reality, he suddenly just wanted to be asleep.

“Yeah. We even exchanged LINE.”

Kuroo remained silent. He knew this is where Kenma expected him to ask questions, about who it was, to be excited for him, but tonight, Kuroo couldn’t be what he needed. He already knew who it was, he’d seen the way Osamu had made Kenma smile up at him just hours ago, that was the moment Kuroo’d decided not to look for him later on.

What hurt the most was that Kuroo couldn’t remember the last time he’d made Kenma smile like that.

“That’s great, Kenma.” He said softly, his facial expression sombre even though he was forcing a smile. After all, he’d always wanted the smaller to make more friends, to open up, and now here they were, and Kuroo felt terrible for letting jealousy take the bigger part of him.  

“Maybe you know him? It’s--”

“Ya know, I’m kinda tired.” Kuroo interrupted, closing his book, giving Kenma an apologetic look. “Maybe we can talk tomorrow?”

Kenma silenced, brows furrowing a little.

“Oh... Sure...” Kenma said, though hurt was evident in his voice, not sure if he’d done something wrong. “...Did I--”

“I’m just tired.” Kuroo said, taking his glasses off. “You should try to get some rest, we've got to beat Karasuno in the morning." He smiled, though Kenma could tell it wasn't Kuroo's usual warm, reassuring smile. "Night, Kenma.” He said, turning his back to the other, unable to look back into those big, worried eyes, unable to hide what he was feeling any longer.

He felt terrible.

Kenma was excited, something that rarely happened, and Kuroo had shot him down immediately. He hadn't even tried to listen.

He was a terrible friend. The absolute worst.

His chest only hurt more when he heard Kenma stutter out an obviously hurt "Good night", before he’d shuffled off back to his own bed.

 

Kenma’s eyes were burning before he even got in under the covers. Kuroo had never acted so cold to him before, and the small act of simply not wanting to talk to him had created a bigger storm in Kenma’s chest than he ever thought it would. It physically hurt. 

_Kuroo?_

 

Kenma turned in his bed, facing Kuroo's back as he watched the outline of his body in the dark, his broad shoulders, his hair an unruly mess pressed to the pillows. Everything he knew and loved, right there in front of him, but in that moment Kenma felt like they were miles apart. 

 

_I thought you’d be happy for me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※pun intended


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu takes a chance, while Kuroo is throwing his own away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so late! I have a friend from the US here visiting me and I haven’t had much time to sit down and write ;_;)  
> Thank you always for comments/kudos, they really make my day. ♡

The next day was a mess, Kuroo had been avoiding Kenma since morning and barely looked at him even during the game, causing the pair to lose their general flow, and thus set the entire team askew. Needless to say Karasuno crushed them in all sets, much to the crows big surprise. Hinata hadn’t left Kenma alone afterwards, and before Kenma had the chance to speak to Kuroo the older had gone off to practise with Bokuto, Lev and Tsukishima -- something Kenma in general didn’t take part in.

He sighed, frowning at the ground, standing still clutching his water bottle, unable to think straight. He didn’t understand any of it. Why was Kuroo avoiding him? Was he mad? Why was he mad? Kenma felt terrible, but no matter how hard he searched his brain he couldn’t figure it out. Everything had been fine at dinner… then he’d come back from being out with Osamu and everything had changed.

“Kenma?”

His thoughts were interrupted as a deep voice spoke his name, and Kenma blinked, eyes having teared up a bit as he looked up at Osamu suddenly towering in front of him, making him unable to see Kuroo at the end of the hall.

“What’s wrong?” The taller asked, wiping some sweat from his neck, a rare look of what Kenma figured must be concern behind brown eyes as he watched him.

Kenma just watched him, his heart doing that thing again where it sped up a little. It helped, seeing that bored looking face, it provided him with a sense of calm only one other person could provide him with — said person actively avoiding him at this moment.

Feeling utterly and completely alone, Kenma for once was grateful he’d been approached. And merely shook his head, avoiding the question before leaning down to pick up a ball. “Will you practise with me?” He asked quietly, looking at the ground, knowing it was either that or being completely alone.

Normally, being alone didn’t bother him, but right now he couldn’t stand it, Kuroo filling his every thought.

“Where’s your friend?” Osamu asked, unused to seeing the other alone when the teams were gathered.

Kenma just stood quiet, looking down still.

Taking the hint, Osamu bit his lip. “Of course.” He said, brows furrowing a little at seeing the other look so distraught. “Side to side?” He suggested, a drill that was mainly for setters to help them focus on their technique.

Kenma just shook his head. “I’ll toss to you.” He said, surprising Osamu a little. “You need to work on your left.” Kenma said nonchalantly as he walked over to one of the many nets, ignoring Hinata begging for help as Kageyama rushed after him screaming his head off over something (though making sure to stop and nod his head politely at Kenma — a strange habit of Kageyama’s Kenma didn’t understand) before turning back to Osamu.

“Ouch.” Osamu couldn’t help but smirk at the diss, getting a kick out of how bossy the other could be at times. Following Kenma, he quite enjoyed the rest of the training, not only because he got to hang out with the guy he was interested in, but also because he got a rare opportunity to practise with the mysterious little Nekoma setter who left everyone bewildered after every game.

Much to Kenma’s surprise, seeing Osamu in action worked as a great distraction, he was powerful, he moved so differently to his own spikers, and to make sure they matched Kenma had to stay focused continuously. It helped keeping Kuroo off his mind, and once practise ended, the wing spiker invited him to sit with him for lunch, Kenma deciding just to go with it as Kuroo hadn’t called him over.

 

* * *

 

  
“I really didn’t think you’d keep me company for an entire lunch break." Osamu teased. “Should I consider myself lucky?”

Kenma just gave him a look.  
  
“What about your captain?”

“I don’t know.” Kenma said quietly.

Osamu raised a brow, noticing something seemed off at the mention of Kuroo. “Did you fight?” He asked.

Kenma shrugged, sucking at the straw of his chocolate milk. “No.” He said, looking uncomfortable before continuing. “He’s been acting weird all day.”

“Hm…” Osamu hummed in that never-changing flat tone, and while chances were high that his way of speaking made others uncomfortable, Kenma felt at ease, there were no real surprises to be expected. “Is he in love with you or something?” He asked casually, as if talking about the weather.

Kenma’s eyes widened at the question, a faint blush coming to his cheeks as he shook his head. “Kuroo? No...”

“Really?” Osamu said, dark eyes coming to peer at Kenma curiously. “So you two aren’t dating?”

“What!? N-no?” He blushed deeper, suddenly wondering if everyone thought they were. “We’re just friends.”

“Huh. I see.” Osamu said, happily surprised. “So is there anyone else you’re seeing?”

Kenma cringed, large eyes staring at the food he was picking at, it took a long time before he answered, but Osamu as always waited patiently for Kenma to figure out his response without rushing him. “Do I seem like someone that would be fun to date?” He said after a little bit, making a face.

“Yes?” Osamu said flatly, looking at Kenma as if he’d asked a ridiculous question.

Kenma nearly dropped his chopsticks, hazel eyes shooting up to look at Osamu.

Osamu flashed him a proper grin as their eyes met, and Kenma felt like the floor had been ripped out from in under his feet. It took Kenma awhile to gather his thoughts, but eventually he managed to mutter out a reply.

“Not funny...”

His heart having sped up a little, he realized it was the first time anyone had even as much as joked about going on a date with him.

“I’m not joking.”

Kenma looked to the side, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out whether or not the other was serious, before managing to muster out an impressive “Oh.”

“Unless that’s not your thing.” Osamu said as he tilted his head a little, eyes watching Kenma.

“My… thing?”

“Going out with a guy, I mean.”

“Uh… I..” Kenma didn’t much know what he was into. Up until Osamu nothing had really made him think about… things like that. “I don’t think I’d mind...” He shrugged, trying to play it off cool.

Osamu tried to get a read as always with Kenma it wasn’t very easy. Still, Osamu was confident in himself and were he to be rejected; then so be it.

“I’d like to take you out sometime.” He said, popping a piece of vegetable in his mouth.

Kenma blinked over at him, trying to figure out if he was pulling some kind of prank on him, but Osamu didn’t really seem the type to be one to pull pranks, and the way Osamu watched him, Kenma couldn’t help but feel that he seemed sincere.

“W-why?!” Came a startled response, and Kenma wished he’d shut up the moment he’d said it.

Osamu chuckled a little. “Are you really gonna make a guy spell out why he’s interested in you?” He joked, giving him a look. “Such a sadist…”

“I’m not—!” Kenma blushed deeply, but couldn’t help but smile a little. “You live in Hyogo…”

“So?” Osamu shrugged. “I’m coming to visit Tokyo at the end of the month. If you have the time I’d like to see you.” He said, still watching Kenma with that look on his face.

“Oh…” Kenma was flustered, never in his life having thought this would happen to him, and now that it was, he was absolutely dumbstruck. “I.. I guess.. maybe.. I..” He struggled, for some reason finding himself worried about what Kuroo would think.

“Maybe?” Osamu smirked a little, leaning forward and leaning his hand on his chin. “Better than a no, I guess.” He said, offering Kenma a reassuring look. “Think about it. I’ll ask again Friday.” He said, having noticed out of the corner of his eye how Kuroo and the rest of Nekoma were heading their way. “By the way, bring your phone to the barbecue.”

“My phone..?” Kenma looked a little perplexed.

“Kenma.”

Kenma twitched a little, turning to look up at Kuroo, the tallers facial expression one he’d never really seen before.

“Meeting with coach starts in ten, we should get going.”

“Oh...” Kenma turned and gripped his tray, standing up, giving Osamu an apologetic look, but the Inarizaki wing spiker merely nodded and gave him a little wave.

“...I'm sorry?” Osamu said at Kuroo when he noticed just how the taller was staring holes into him.

“I’m sure you are.” Kuroo spat as he turned to walk away, Osamu watching as the Tokyo team rushed off, looking quite menacing in their red jackets with Kuroo at the lead, Kenma close behind.

“So he _is_ in love with you…” Osamu mumbled to himself, sighing a little as he realized just what he’d gotten himself into.

 

* * *

 

“Kuroo..?” Kenma tried in a small voice, gripping a little at the back of his jacket as the taller rushed off, Kenma struggling to keep up with his long strides. “Can we talk?”

The rest of the team being close by, Kuroo kept a straight face as his jacket was gripped onto, the little gesture that would usually make his entire day now made him feel like an idiot. “Later.” He said, feeling ice in his veins as Kenma hesitantly let go of his jacket.

“Ah.” The blonde said quietly in response.

Everything was overwhelming. While he’d thought he liked Osamu everything becoming weird with Kuroo for no reason made him doubt everything he felt. He kept searching and searching his brain for anything, if he’d forgotten something he’d promised, or messed up, but there was nothing, and Kuroo’s behavior made no sense.

“ _Is he in love with you or something?”_

Osamus words kept spinning in his head, but Kenma couldn’t see how someone like Kuroo could want someone like him — Kuroo had all the girls in the school dying for his attention. Kenma didn’t like them very much.

Confused eyes finally looking back towards the others sitting down in a circle, he was surprised to find that Kuroo was looking back at him. He watched him quietly, brows furrowed, but again Kuroo’s facial expression was unreadable before the older looked away again, making Kenma’s stomach hurt.

 

* * *

 

Hours later. Akaashi looked up to see a very concerned looking Bokuto come jogging down the hall, coming to a halt in front of him, scratching his head. “Akaashi..”

Raising a brow, Akaashi sat up in his bed, noticing something was off. “What’s the matter?” He asked, to which Bokuto just nodded his head for Akaashi to follow.

Pulling his jacket back on, the dark haired one of the pair stood, following Bokuto back out into the halls, taking a turn leading them to an empty hallway, Bokuto eventually coming to a halt.

“He won’t talk to me..” He said in a low voice, looking terribly worried, as if Kenma was on the verge of death or something equally as terrible.

Akaashi’s expression softened as he noticed Kenma sit curled up, barely noticeable in the dark hallway, face buried in his knees. “Ah.” He said, a hand coming to rest on Bokuto’s lower back. “Don’t worry, dad will take it from here.” He said calmly, the pair often joking about wanting to adopt Kenma.

Bokuto frowned. “Dad? Then what does that make me!?” He bickered.

Akaashi watched him with a bored expression. “You know. For someone who’s furiously gay you’re quite narrow minded. Leave.”

Bokuto looked confused still, but gratefully accepted being excused for the time being. He’d never been very good at talking to Kenma, despite loving him just as much as Kuroo does. (or so Bokuto himself believed, anyway).

  
“Kenma..?” Akaashi’s voice was soft as he went over to sit next to him, their shoulders brushing as he did. “Guess who…?” Akaashi tried, but got no response. “It’s your _actual_ favorite person.” He joked, smirking a little as he leaned in closer, nudging Kenma’s shoulder gently in an attempt to lighten the mood.

All Kenma did in return was let out a low huff.

Taking that as a positive sign, Akaashi began to pet his hair gently. “What’s wrong?” He was known to be terribly protective of Kenma, and today was no different. “Is it Kuroo?” He asked, wondering if the dark haired muppet had finally confessed.

It took a little while, but eventually Kenma leaned into Akaashis side and nodded, leaning up just a little to wipe at his cheeks, sniffling loudly, he pouted. “He’s being weird...” He said quietly. “I want to go home.”

Akaashi nodded to show he was listening, still running slender fingers through silky blonde locks. “Did something happen?” Akaashi asked carefully.

“No.” Kenma said quietly, looking helplessly at Akaashi. “I came back yesterday from free time and he just…” Kenma shrugged.

“Came back from doing what..?”

“Pokemon Go..” Kenma shyly admitted, feeling silly. “With Osamu.”

Akaashi’s expression changed a little. “Miya-san..?” He asked, unable to hide the fact that he was surprised.

Kenma nodded. “Yeah.” He leaned his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, picking up his phone, a message from Osamu glowing unread on the screen.

“ _ **Try to get some rest. I hope you’ll feel better soon. Let me know if you need anything.”**_

Akaashi looked visibly shooketh, his lips parting a little. “Wait. You and Miya… are friends?”

“I’m..” Kenma hesitated a little. “I’m not sure what it is.”

Akaashi turned his head to look at Kenma. “Eh?” He asked, glancing at Kenma’s phone again before it went dark.

“Akaashi…” Kenma said weakly, looking at the older. “Promise me you won’t tell him.” He said, hazel eyes staring up into dark ones.

Akaashi let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering why he’d been destined to become some kind of Kuroken relationship therapist. “Fine.”

Kenma looked back down on his phone again, chewing his lip a little, running his thumb over the message as it lit back up. “Osamu asked me out.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened a little, as he stared at the other in disbelief. “Osamu.. that’s the.. the quiet moody one? Hot, thick, wing spiker?” He asked, not terribly sure of the twins first names. “He asked you out?”

Kenma nodded, though made a face at Akaashi’s description.

“....And!?” Akaashi asked, not knowing the details about Osamu and Kenma, but it would explain why Kuroo had been moody earlier that week going on about Kenma not being into him.

“I didn’t know what to say, so he told me to think about it.”

“And did you?”

Kenma nodded, eyes lowering yet again. “He’s nice and…” He made a face, turning red. “He’s very… handsome.” Kenma cringed, not as colorful in his word usage as Akaashi. “Is it a bad idea?” He suddenly panicked a little, gripping a little at his jacket. “Do you think it’s a prank? He’s the first one to ever ask me… Maybe it’s just a challenge of sorts...”

“Hey.” Akaashi interrupted his trail of thought. “Why would he do that?” The older asked gently, not having realized before just how poor Kenma’s self-esteem really was. It was no wonder he hadn’t picked up on Kuroo’s pining. All Kenma had needed was someone who’d ask him straight out instead of faffing around like some idiot for years.

While this was very useful information to convey to his captain friend, Akaashi was worried that it was already too late.

Kenma just shrugged, frowning a little. “I mean.. Look at me.” He said, making a face, brows furrowing sadly. “I’m small and awkward and I can barely keep eye contact.” He said, curling up a little into Akaashi’s side. “I’m not oblivious to the way people look at me.” His brows furrowed as he bit down on his lip hard, thoughts of Kuroo upsetting him again. “When Kuroo’s with me I don’t care but today.. he wasn’t… and…” Kenma had a hard time staying calm, head lowering again as a fresh set of tears began to trickle down his cheeks, making him feel stupidly weak. “..It was the worst..” Kenma whimpered, burying his face in his hands.

“Kenma…” Akaashi sighed softly, placing an arm around his shoulders. “People love you.” He said as he leaned his cheek to the top of Kenma’s head, thumb gentle as it moved over his shoulder. “You’re amazing at what you do, Bokuto won’t shut up about how you have the best feint of all schools combined.“ He tried, wondering if it was the first time Kenma was ever told these words directly. “And you’re awfully pretty, you know.” He admitted with a defeated sigh. “Anyone would be lucky to date you.”

Kenma blinked, looking up at Akaashi, his cheeks tinted pink from the stream of praise he wasn’t used to hearing. “Akaashi.” Kenma smiled a little, wrapping his arms around the tallers neck, making a pouty face up at him. “Would you date me?”

“Don’t tempt me, little one.” Akaashi laughed, raising a brow at this rare side of Kenma he’d never seen.

Kenma couldn’t help but grin, wiping his cheeks on his sleeve, leaning his head back onto Akaashi’s shoulder, feeling a bit better now that he’d been able to talk to someone.

“Akaashi.” He said after a little.

“Yes?”

“I think I could grow to like Osamu.” He said quietly.

Akaashi tried not to look too troubled at the confession, knowing the things™ he did.

“Do you know if Kuroo hates him?” Kenma asked, looking back up at the other. “He was really rude to him in the cafeteria today...” Kenma made a face.

“I… No…” The dark haired boy looked troubled, and Kenma quickly picked up on it, looking up at him with concern in his eyes.

“What is it..?” Kenma asked.

“I believe Kuroo sees him as a threat.” Akaashi said vaguely after a little while, looking at Kenma.

“Well Inarizaki is a strong team...” Kenma said, making Akaashi lose his eyeballs as they rolled to the back of the hallway.

“He’s afraid of losing you to him, idiot.”

“Why?” Kenma said, holding up his hands. “Kuroo and Kenma, Kenma and Kuroo, we’re like this.” Kenma said, nestling the fingers of his hands together and tilting his head, frowning up at Akaashi.

“Exactly.” Akaashi said simply, watching the other still.

“...”

“And now you’re running off with some tall handsome Kansai stud all night long?” Akaashi chuckled. “No wonder he’s freaking out. Did you forget he’s a bit of an airhead who doesn’t know how to express actual feelings?” He hinted, looking at Kenma.

“No. I’m very aware.” Kenma said, still not a hundred percent sure what Akaashi was getting at.

“Okay. I will only say this once so listen carefully.” Akaashi said as he stood, helping the smaller up as well. “He’s creating distance because he thinks you’re going to forget aaaaall about him.” Akaashi finally spelled it out. “And it scares him.” He smirked a little, looking at Kenma. “So thus, he’s retorts to avoiding his problem rather than dealing with it -- said problem being you.”

“Wow…” Kenma looked amazed at Akaashi’s ability to understand things.

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Just talk to him, Kenma, will you?” Akaashi said.

Kenma made a face, but eventually nodded. If it was true that Kuroo was only worried their dynamic would change, all Kenma needed to do was prove to him it wouldn’t. It shouldn’t be too hard, Kenma did pride himself on the multiple ways he knew how to make Kuroo melt into a puddle by his knees.

“Akaashi... “ Kenma said for the eighteenth time. “How did Bokuto tell you he liked you?”

Akaashi laughed a little as he began to walk Kenma back to Nekoma’s quarters. “He didn’t. I found our team picture in his locker and my face had at least 48 ugly hearts drawn onto it.” He looked skeptical. “Thinking back on it, I guess it was a little sweet.”

Kenma looked unimpressed.

“At the time I had a panic attack and vomited, though.” Akaashi continued.

“Classy.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled, wrapping an arm around Kenma’s shoulders as he walked him back to Nekoma’s dorm. “I really didn’t take him for a glitter marker kind of guy…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WITH THIS THE CAMP IS FINALLY OVER.  
> thingsll speed up a lil from here I promise...
> 
> Thank you always to the people who comments and leave kudos, you really make my day!!! I am undeserving.   
> Also to the Kuroken shippers, hang in there. Heuheu.

“Kenma!”

“Kuro…?” The pair almost ran into each other as Kenma walked back into the room, Kuroo clutching his phone and a jacket as if he was headed somewhere.

“Are you going somewhere?” Kenma asked, wondering if Kuroo was trying to avoid him again.

“I…” Kuroo hesitated a little, Kenma’s stare feeling more intense than ever for some reason. “I was gonna go look for you.” He admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

“Me?” Kenmas eyes widened a little, his chest feeling warm for the first time that day, Kuroo finally seeming a little more himself.

“Yeah, it’s getting late and… you know. You didn’t have your jacket.” he said, smiling apologetically as he held up the jacket in his hands.

Kenma could tell it was an apology. A messy, kuroesque sort of apology, but still, an apology.

“Oh.” Kenma fidgeted, smiling a little. “There’s still a little time before bed...” Kenma said, feeling a bit more like his usual self now that Kuroo wasn’t being an absolute cock. “We could go out for a little?”

The underlying meaning didn’t fly past Kuroo for once, and he nodded, offering the smaller a smile, a real, warm Kuroo smile, one that immediately set Kenmas worries at ease. “Sure.”

As Kuroo began to walk Kenma was quick to follow, his hand hesitating only for a second before it instinctively gripped a gentle hold of the bottom hem of Kuroo’s jacket, Kuroo freezing up for a fragment of a second before continuing on, a bittersweet warmth settling in his chest.

The taller captain had spent some time thinking about it all, what was happening between them, his own behavior, Osamu and Kenma. His own feelings, his own needs… As much as it sucked he knew they weren’t the priority. They hadn’t been ever, really. Kenma was his biggest priority, always had been and always would be. Kuroo be damned if his stubborn moronic self would end up hurting him from selfishness.

 

The summer night outside was warm with a chilly breeze. The cicadas cries echoing throughout the air along with the soft sound that was the wind rustling the trees created an almost ghibli-esque scene in front of them. The pair walked in relative silence, Kuroo leading them to a spot where they could sit down.

Shifting a little, Kuroo wrapped the jacket he’d brought around Kenmas shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” He said immediately thereafter, sighing deeply as he took the lead of the conversation. “About today.”

Kenmas eyes widened a little, and he looked over at the other.

“I don’t know why I…” Kuroo sighed, shaking his head.

He knew very well why.

“I guess I was jealous.” He said, laughing a little.

“Jealous?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah. Of Miya.” Kuroo looked at Kenma, his eyes kind, but Kenma couldn’t help but to sense something a little sad behind them. “Silly, aye?”

“But why?” Kenma asked, brows furrowing a little.

To that, Kuroo just shrugged, looking away again. Being a terrible liar, he’d learnt that with Kenma it was simply best to remain quiet than try to pull off some white lie.

Kenma blinked, watching him silently. “Kuro.” Kenma said, shifting a little, surprising Kuroo as he suddenly flipped his leg over Kuroos thighs to come straddle his lap.  
Arms coming around Kuroos neck Kenma pulled him into a tight hug, hiding his face away in a warm neck, fingers gripping a little at his red jacket. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said quietly, remembering what Akaashi had said about Kuroo thinking Kenma was leaving him behind, his eyes fluttering closed at the others scent, his best friend, home.

Kuroo stared wide eyed in front of himself, the other suddenly in his lap pulling him in a tight embrace making his heart race in his chest.  
“K-kenma..?” the older stuttered dumbly, trying not to let his mind wander at what Kenma was doing, his arms eventually coming to hesitantly wrap around the blondes slender waist. While Kenma sometimes did show affection, it was in general very timid, and not at all _getting in someone’s lap to hug them_ -kind of affection.

Kuroo wasn’t complaining, however.

Kenma pulled away a little, large golden eyes coming to stare back into dark ones. A hand coming to rest on Kuroos cheek, Kenma watched him, his thumb running over the others cheekbone almost lovingly. “You get it right?” Kenma asked after a moment. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said, slender fingers sliding into black locks, picking at the messy locks gently.

Kuroos mouth felt so dry he wasn’t sure he could muster up a response. It was painful how much he wanted to kiss him. He wanted more, Kenmas arms around his shoulders, his weight on his lap. Heat was spreading through him at an alarming rate. “Kenma, I…”

_I’m in love with you._

_“I…”_

Kenma watched him quietly, waiting for Kuroo to speak but it seemed the words were stuck in his throat, and Kenma decided to take the lead for once.

“Osamu asked me out.” Kenma blurted out, his heart pounding in his chest.

Grip on Kenmas jacket tightening, Kuroo yet again adopted the one unreadable expression he had, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. “Miya… asked you out…?”

“Yes.” Said kenma. “But if you don’t like him I’ll say no.” He continued, trusting his friend more than anyone, and if Kuroo felt bad vibes from Osamu then he’d listen.

“I… I…” Kuroo was stuck, his heart stuck in his throat right with his confession. “I don’t.. I.. shit, Kenma…”

“Kuro..?” Kenma looked worried, the strange display of emotions on Kuroos face making him nervous.

“Do you like him?” Kuroo managed to squawk out.

Kenma just shrugged. “Isn’t that what the date is for? To know whether or not I like him?”

“I guess....”

“Kuro?”

Kuroo stared back at Kenma, a different look taking over his face as he nodded. While it tore him apart he knew Kenma deserved nothing but support for trying something new, despite it rocking their little domestic bubble. “Its not up to me, kitten.” Kuro said finally in a gentle tone, leaning up to pinch his chin gently. “If you think he’s a good guy then you should go.” He said, smiling softly at the smaller, a hand coming to tuck away some hair behind Kenma’s ear, fingertips lingering a little as he watched him. To Kuroo, Kenma was the prettiest little thing in the universe, and he wasn’t surprised someone else had picked up on it too.

Kenma watched the dark haired one, something about the way he held him, looked at him, spoke to him making him having second thoughts. Kuroo was his comfort zone, and moving away from it was not something he really wanted to do... But Kenma also knew that one day, Kuroo would find someone, some pretty girl that would take away all his time, and Kenma would become second priority. It wasn’t Kuroo leaving him behind, it was simply just the passing of time, how things worked.

“Okay.” Kenma said, a little breathless, Kuroos hand feeling warm as it rested on his shoulder. “Just promise you won’t be weird with me…”

Kuroo laughed quietly and shook his head. “Don’t worry kitten, I won’t be.”

 

Kenma eventually crawled out of Kuroos lap as the pair got up to return to their dorm. Kenma pushed their beds a little closer together, wanting to be near the other.  
  
“Good night Kuro.”

“Night, kitten.” Kuroo rolled to face Kenma. “Oh and, if Miya ever gives you a hard time, tell him I’ll punch his face in.” Kuroo seemed to stop and think for a second. “Hard time as in, being stupid, not like… you know… a _~hard~_ time”

“Oh god.”

“What!” Kuroo paused for a second before apparently changing his mind. “Actually, if he does give you a _~hard~_ time, tell him I’ll punch the rest of him in as well.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll kill h-“

“I won’t tell him that.”

“Why not?!”

“Good night Kuro.”

“Hm.”

“...”

“Kenma?”

“Mm?”

“You know, if you ever need to practice _couple stuff_ …...”

”If you finish this sentence I'll quit the team.”

Kuroo just laughed loudly at the comeback, and Kenma couldn’t help but smile a little at the other being stupid with him again, happy the dark of the room was hiding it.

What Kuroo didn't know though, was that the thought of practicing ‘couple stuff’ with Kuroo wasn’t at all weird to him, in fact, if things ever were to go anywhere with Osamu, he’d rather make a fool out of himself with Kuroo first.

 

* * *

   
“Kenma! There you are!”

Kenma glances up from his game to notice Osamu head over, the taller coming to kneel down in front of him. “I thought you weren’t coming...” The taller said, flashing a smile.

Kenma couldn’t help but think the other looked strangely nervous, and it made him feel a little excited, to think someone like Osamu Miya would get nervous waiting for his reply on the date.

“Sorry, too many people....” He said, pausing his game as he looked at the taller. He was handsome today too, just like any other day, and Kenma felt a little warm noticing he almost looked a little dressed up compared to his normal hoodie and shorts combo. He’d styled his hair differently, and Kenma could sense some kind of cologne.

“Did you bring your phone?” Osamu asked, standing back up and reaching a hand out to Kenma, much like the day they’d first spoken. This time though, Kenma accepted the hand, swallowing a little as Osamu’s larger hand closed around his own. He was really warm.

“Y-yeah…” he stuttered, looking a little confused.

Osamu reluctantly let go of the smallers hand as he stood. “Good, we only have another half an hour.” He smirked at the blonde, and Kenma cursed himself for blushing.

“Come on.”

  
Kenma was led away from the barbecue, and he felt his stomach twist into knots as he realized they were alone. His mind began to spin with scenarios and what if-s, main one being ‘ _what if he’ll try to kiss me?!_ ’ And he nearly managed to work himself into full panic mode a’la Akaashi’s first realization of Bokuto’s feelings before he heard other voices, making him breathe out a heavy sigh of relief. They weren’t alone. He wasn’t gonna be kissed.

Not today at least.

Osamu waved at his twin who sat around with another two players from Inarizaki as he brought Kenma to the same spot where they’d sat at night trying to take down the raid boss, only this time they were far from alone. In fact, a whole group of mixed people were gathered from all the teams, everyone with their phones out talking excitedly.

Kenma’s eyes widened, and he looked up at Osamu in disbelief, lips a little parted, unable to believe he’d go through all this trouble for him.

“Got our last player.” Osamu said flatly to his twin as they arrived, plopping down on the ground and patting the spot next to him for Kenma to sit.

Atsumu clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Sorry ’bout the trouble, I just really want this fucking bird man.” The blonde of the twins said to everyone e with a grin, having had Osamu make sure no one knew they were all gathering for Kenma’s sake. He’d had a feeling Kenma wouldn’t like to have to thank everyone for their trouble.

Atsumu being his obnoxious self made sure to wink at Kenma, earning a flying wad of dirt and grass his way from Osamu.

“YOUR DISPLAY OF GRATITUDE COULD USE SOME WORK YOU KNOW.” Atsumu exploded in return, but did leave the pair alone after that. (Despite all Atsumu was secretly a great wingman for his brother.)

“Osamu…” Kenma said quietly, looking up at him as the game booted up, not sure how to thank him.

Osamu just grinned a little, giving him a look that sent butterflies flying through the blonde. “Told you I’d get you your bird.”

Kenma just smiled a little, his stomach bubbling for some reason. Osamu was thoughtful, Osamu was nice, Osamu was handsome. Osamu wanted to go out with Kenma. It made no sense but, in that moment Kenma finally made up his mind.

“I’d like to go out with you.” He said, eyes on the screen as he clicked the raid to join the battle.

Osamu’s eyes widened, and he broke out into a smile. He was quiet for a little, before eventually he replied.

“Cool.”

Osamu couldn’t help but notice a little smile tugging at the corner of Kenma’s lips as he did. It took the group no time whatsoever to take down the bird, and Kenma finally got to complete his Pokedex just hours before the legendary bird would fly off forever.

 

* * *

 

As the group came back to the party, Osamu and Kenma walking a bit behind everyone else talking, Akaashi glanced at Kuroo.

“So I take it you didn’t tell him…” he said.

“Neither did you.” Kuroo said, smiling a little.

Akaashi made a face. “I...”

”It’s better you didn’t.” Kuroo replies. 

“May I ask why?”

Kuroo looked thoughtful, biting his bottom lip as he watched Osamu talk to Kenma.

“I’m giving him time.” The captain smirked, his aura suddenly filled with a confidence that surprised even Akaashi.

“Time..?” Akaashi asked, bewildered.

“You know. To realize where he belong!” Kuroo explained with a grin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Turning away from the sight of Kenma leaning in a little closer to show Osamu something on his phone, dark, determined eyes came to Akaashi’s. “If ya think I’m not putting up a fight against that sly little fox, ‘kaashi, then you’re wrong.” He said, laughing obnoxiously at Akaashi’s baffled facial expression before trodding off to get more meat. 

While Akaashi said nothing in return, he couldn’t help but find Kuroo and Bokuto be _too_ similar for his taste at times.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ;_;)  
> I’m so sorry this took forever to update. I just moved back home after six years in Japan, and I’ve been struggling a little with the massive changes... Post everything-blues? If you will. But I’ve missed writing, so I’m happy to be back and posting.  
> Thank you as always for your kudos and comments ;_;) I’m undeserving. 
> 
> Kenma’s dateoutfit was 1000% inspired by queen mookies wonderful drawing. ↓  
> https://twitter.com/mookie000/status/970169198080118784?s=21

“Are you sure..?” Kenma asked hesitantly, looking at Akaashi through the mirror of the fitting room. It was the day before him and Osamu’s date when Kenma had realized that all clothing he owned were school or volleyball related uniforms or baggy hoodies he’d stolen from Kuroo’s house, so here he was, trying to become somewhat fashionable in the span of 12 hours. “I look silly…”

Akaashi shook his head, gripping his shoulders. “You look hot, you’re just not used to it.”

Kenma frowned at his choice of words. “Hot…”

He looked at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time. While Akaashi had tried to take Kenma’s fondness for baggy clothing in consideration, that did not change the fact that Kenma’s legs were full on display, the gray high waist shorts tight up top to bring definition to his small waist, but lose on the bottom, making his thighs look even more slender. Up top he wore a long sleeve high neck yellow sports jacket covered by a baggy crop top with a huge cat print on the front. Akaashi had insisted Kenmas thighs were great and needed to be flaunted. Kenma wasn’t sure he agreed, but Akaashi looked amazing at all times, so eventually he’d decided to just trust him. The look was completed with a pair of colorful knitted socks tucked into a pair of Doc Martens.

“If you let me do something about your hair you’ll be perfect…” Akaashi said, looking like an artist planning his next painting.

Kenma made a face. “What’s wrong with my hair…”

Akaashi just smiled. “Nothing.” He said, “Just wanna style it a bit.” Akaashi couldn’t even hide his excitement, he never had anyone to go shopping with. “Maybe a hat! Glasses…?”

“No.”

Akaashi snickered as he dragged Kenma to go pay for his things. “Fine, fine. At least let me straighten it.”

“Mm.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Atsumu fell onto his brothers bed, crossing his arms behind his head as he watched his twin pack his bag.

“So…” he said, Osamu glancing over at him.

“So...” Osamu responded, picking at a bunch of different shirts, trying to choose which shirt would look best.

“Kenma, huh?” He asked, flashing a grin.

“What about him?” Osamu asked in return, deciding on a marine blue v-neck t-shirt to go with his black dress jacket.

“I didn’t know you were into guys, is all.” Atsumu said, raising a brow. Osamu just shrugged in response. “Could’ve told your dear brother something of such importance you know.”

“Hm… Well… Does it matter?” Osamu asked, eyes glancing up at his brother.

“Guess not...” Atsumu wasn’t the judging kind, and truthfully, he was just happy his brother was finally showing an interest in something other than food. He’d seemed a bit gloomy lately, and Atsumu had secretly worried as Osamu had begun locking himself in his room more often than not as soon as practice was over and done with.

“Is he cute? I can’t really tell since he’s always hiding behind that tall dude.” Atsumu mused, trying to get his brother to open up a little about what the hell he found interesting about someone the likes of Kenma.

“He’s...” Osamu hesitated a little as he sniffed the different kind of deodorants he owned trying to figure out which one to bring. “Interesting.” He admitted, making Atsumu laugh.

“Come on ‘Samu! Interesting!? That’s it?! You’re traveling to see him!”

Osamu wrinkled his nose. “I have interviews…”

“Shut up, give your brother some tea.”

“Tea? Why would I keep the kettle in my room?”

“....” Atsumu narrowed his eyes at his idiot of a brother, before clarifying himself. “Do you find him cute?”

“Mm… I guess I do.”

“There we go.” Atsumu smirked victoriously. “I’m surprised that captain dude didn’t turn you into dog food for running off with him during camp.”

“Me too.” Osamu muttered, frowning a little as he closed up his bag. “I’m pretty sure he’s got a thing for him.” He said, sighing as he pulled on a comfortable hoodie for the bus ride to Tokyo. “He’s a bit of a dick.”

“...And you’re gonna get involved with,” Atsumu’s hands moved in circles as if stirring some kind of invisible pot. “.. _that_? You’re gonna get us butchered in nationals!”

Osamu smirked, giving his brother a look. “Only if you keep sending those crap tosses…” he teased, a professional in pushing the others buttons.

“Hey! I never—“

“He agreed to go out with me, didn’t he?” Osamu interrupted with a shrug, not interested in his brothers upcoming rant. “I can’t control what other people feel.”

“How can you be so indifferent?!” Atsumu exclaimed, quickly forgetting about what he was mad about. “Who are you?! Ushijima in a hot person-suit!?”

Osamu laughed. “I wish I was Ushijima...” He said, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Anyway, someone’s gotta remain grounded around here.”

“Hey!” Atsumu exclaimed yet again, throwing a pen across the room that just barely missed Osamu. “Now I’m not wishing you a safe trip!”

“I doubt it would make a difference.”

“Oi!!” Another pen from Atsumu’s magical pencil stack hit the wall as Osamu got up to leave, about to head for the night bus to Tokyo.

 

* * *

 

 

Osamu had spent most of the morning checking out schools, attending two interviews, before he ended up in Shinjuku where he was supposed to meet up with Kenma. He’d changed his clothes from his uniform to the navy tee and black dress jacket on top, his jeans black and tight, holes by the knees paired with blue converse.

He was busy trying out this new game Kenma had recommended when he heard a quiet greeting.

Looking up, Osamu eyes widened a little. “O-oh.” He said, blinking stupidly at the sight of the little blonde setter. He looked quite different from the camp. He looked impossibly cute.

No, Osamu corrected his own thoughts, Kenma looked gorgeous. The exposed skin looked so silky Osamu had to force himself to look back up and focus on pretty big eyes instead.

“Uh, I mean… Hi. Sorry, you just…” Osamu laughed a little, gesturing towards his clothing.

“Is it too much?” Kenma asked, looking mortified over Osamu’s reaction. “I told Akaashi it—“

“No, no!” Osamu quickly interrupted. “You look very…” he paused, a little embarrassed at having been caught staring. “Nice.” He smiled a bit. “You look very nice.”

Face going bright red, Kenma just shook his head, trying not to stare too much at Osamu himself in his smart looking outfit. “Thanks… you look… adequate too…” he mumbled, regretting his choice of words a millisecond later.

“Adequate?” Osamu chuckled, a smirk tugging at his lips over how cute the other was acting when nervous. “I’ll take it.”

“That’s not… shit… never mind. I’m shit at this.” Kenma groaned, covering his face with a hand before shaking his head, curious eyes glancing back up into brown ones. “So.. where are we headed?” He asked, in need of deflecting attention from himself and his idiocy.

“There’s this new arcade around here I thought maybe you’d like…” Osamu said, flashing a smile at Kenma before offering his arm to the other. Hesitantly, Kenma locked arms, his heart beating steadily in his chest. Pretty girls were checking Osamu out left and right as they passed them on the street, and while it irked Kenma; the taller didn’t seem to notice. Whenever Kenma would begin to feel uneasy, like he didn’t quite belong by his side, he’d look up at Osamu only to see brown, reassuring eyes intently looking back down at him.

Osamu led Kenma out of the noisy station through its east exit, onwards down towards the red light district of Kabukicho until they reached the more quiet back streets down near Korea town in Shin-Okubo. Flashing lights and Korean pop music blasted from the shops, and the pair looked around curiously. Osamu ended up buying Kenma a black face mask with cat whiskers on it as a joke before they reached the arcade.

The arcade itself was huge and brand new, loads of different games and machines available on multiple floors. While it had taken Kenma a little while to warm up to the others presence, eventually he felt himself able to relax, and allowed himself to have a good time. Kenma quickly learned that the taller was strangely charming once you got to know him better, and that he did know how to smile. Without really noticing, the hours flew by, the pair going up floor by floor until they reached the unavoidable purikura floor, Kenma wondering if maybe he’d die of embarrassment as Osamu dragged him into one of the tiny little booths to have their pictures taken.

‘Just something to remember our first date.’ The wing spiker had said so casually, as if he was already positive a second date was going to happen. It definitely hadn’t made Kenma’s blushing situation any better when Osamu wrapped his arm around his shoulders for the last photo of the set.

Kenma didn’t hate it, being pressed close to the tallers side. Despite all their nonsensical overactive gaming activities he still smelled like he’d just gotten out of the shower. Kenma couldn’t help but feel strangely giddy, overcome with feelings he wasn’t really used to in regards to another.

When Osamu later took his hand as they walked to the restaurant, Kenma had to try his hardest not to stumble over his feet, and remained unable to look at him the entire way there. It was strange, he thought, how the butterflies in his stomach came with an intense sense of panic. Meanwhile, Osamu seemed perfectly calm, his grip tight on Kenma’s hand.

 

They order hamburgers in the hidden away Bikkuri Donkey, the atmosphere cozy as they’re tucked away in a booth. Kenma can’t finish his fries so Osamu happily finishes the job for him. Kenma is surprised how easily they can speak to one another now, compared to the first few awkward interactions at the camp. Osamu doesn’t really tease him much, about anything really, so he feels relaxed enough to speak his mind on things. Kenma even told Osamu a little about how Kuroo got him through the bullying in middle school. And how him and Kuroo met. And how Kuroo was the sole reason he never quit volleyball.

“Kuroo means a lot to you, doesnt he?” Osamu says, and Kenma can feel his cheeks burn up.

Had he really spent the past half an hour going on about Kuroo on his first date with Osamu?

“I.. I guess yeah.” he made a face. “He’s my best friend.” He paused, chewing his lip. “I hope you’ll get along…” He said, brows furrowing a little as he remembered how Kuroo had acted to Osamu at the camp.

“Oh..?” Osamu smiled a bit. “For when you bring me home to introduce to the family?”

Kenma’s mouth dropped a little, Osamu’s dumb comment leaving him speechless.

So Osamu knew how to tease, after all.

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” A chuckle escaping his lips, Osamu just grinned as he waved the waiter over, paying the bill as he’d noticed it had gotten late and it was time to send Kenma on his merry way back home.

 

  
“So…” Osamu said, holding his IC card in his hand and flipping it around, almost nervously. They were stood by the gates, their trains about to take them in different directions. “I had fun today.” He said, grinning a bit, watching Kenma intently.

“Me too.” Kenma picked at the little bag with the face mask in it. “Thanks for..” he smiled a little, shy as always as he gestured towards the bag.

Osamu shook his head. “Don’t mention it.” He said, stepping a little bit closer, a hand coming out, fingers picking a little at Kenma’s T-shirt before coming to gently rest on Kenma’s side. “Um…”

Kenma could feel his heart flip in his chest as suddenly Osamu stood a lot closer. His hand burns on his waist. He swallows nervously, looking around at the people passing by. It was a crowded Saturday evening in Shinjuku station, and Kenma knew what the other wanted to do.

Suddenly panic filled his chest. He wasn’t ready, it was too crowded.

He didn’t even know how to!

“T-tomorrow?” Kenma blurts out, breaking the tension, catching Osamu off guard. “Your bus isn’t until late, right? Can we meet again tomorrow?”

Osamu watches the smaller curiously, gripping a little at the fabric of his T-shirt before letting his arm fall back down his side. “I’d like that.” He said, a small smirk tugging at his lips. He decided to put the kiss-idea to rest for a bit, at least until Kenma seemed more comfortable. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kuro…”

Looking up from his science homework, Kuroo grinned a bit at the sight of Kenma, always happy whenever he’d sneak by unannounced. “Hey you… What’s up?” He asked, noticing the troubled expression on his face.

“I need to practise something.” Kenma said, closing the door behind himself, brows a little furrowed as he began to nervously bounce back and forth against it.

“At midnight?” Kuroo turned around in his chair, glasses low on his nose he tilted his head, pen hanging loosely between his lips. “Alright then. Practise what?”

“Well…”

Kenma looked a little disgruntled for a moment, struggling a bit, before he spoke.

“Kissing.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya oya? This got longer than expected. 
> 
> tw(?): Mentions of social anxiety/bad coping methods towards the end.

“...What?!” Kuroo sputtered quite ungracefully as his eyes widened at the youngers odd request. He sat up, pen dropping from his lips as he spoke. “D-did Akaashi put you up to this? You shouldn’t listen to him, he’s a crazy person! With crazy ideas!”

Kenma narrowed his eyes at the dark haired one. “Why would he…” He shook his head, deciding not to bother. Kuroo had called Akaashi a space wizard for as long as he could remember without much of a reasoning behind it. He had a feeling it had to do with the _spell_ Akaashi had _forced_ on Bokuto _(in the words of Kuroo)_ , which in turn had led to Akaashi stealing him _(Again, in the words of Kuroo)_ from hanging out with him at all times.

If such was the case however, Kenma would rather think of Akaashi as a savior, as the amount of times Bokuto would barge into his room unannounced in search of his bestie had quite lessened since the beginning of their relationship.

“Remember?” Kenma said, having spaced out for a moment as his train of thoughts had taken him to a place were Akaashi now sported a wizard's beard. “At camp, you said if I ever wanted to practise _couple stuff_...” He continued, looking at the other with a stubborn pout.

“Well… Yes. I did say that. But...”

“But?”

“Kenma…” Kuroo more or less breathed out. “It was a joke…” He said, resorting to dilatory tactics as he smiled a little. It was a bizarre situation, really, being asked by the guy you’re in love with for kissing practise. His sweet Kenma, never wanting to be bad at anything.

He wasn’t surprised, not really.

Of course Kenma wouldn’t care about the emotional aspect of a first kiss, but rather the practical.

Kenma walked up to the other, facial features relaxed as if the act didn’t phase him whatsoever. Kuroo’s mouth opened and closed reminiscent of a goldfish as slender fingers came to carefully pick the glasses from his face. “I haven’t done it before.” Kenma sighed, looking a little annoyed at the thought of not being good at something. “I don’t want to be bad at it if…” He wrinkled his nose.

“...If he’ll kiss you.” Kuroo ended the sentence for the blond as he leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh, fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose where the glasses had been, facial expression strangely amused at the irony of it all.

Kenma just shrugged in response, still standing in front of Kuroo.

“Ah…” Kuroo looked back up at Kenma, a whirlwind of emotions in his chest. He’d been dying to kiss him for years, to have him be Kenma’s first as Kenma _should’ve_ been his. While Kuroo had accidentally lost a few of his first few kisses in third year parties that got way out of hand, never had he actually been in love with the person he’d kissed. And now, the little fantasy bubble that he had created for himself while he was working up the courage to confess was crushed, as never in a million years had he thought he’d merely be some kind of a practise dummy before the ‘real deal’.

Kuroo didn’t want to be a _practise dummy_.

He wanted to be the _real deal_.

“I don’t know, Kenma.” He said after a little while. “It doesn’t seem right.”

Kenma looked a little surprised, not used to Kuroo denying him much of anything. “It’s not a big deal..?” He tried, pouting a little. “It’s just a kiss. Bokuto tries to kiss you all the time.”

“Key word being _try_.”

“Don’t pretend he hasn’t succeeded.” Kenma retorted and Kuroo could only purse his lips shut, cause Bokuto had succeeded, a little too often.

“Shut up. It’s not like I _want_ him to kiss me.” Kuroo said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“Oh, so you’re saying you _want_ to kiss _me_ then? Since you’re making it a big deal.” Kenma teased, unable not to chuckle a little as Kuroo visibly began to struggle.

_(Yes, yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.)_

“I… Y- _No_ … Idiot...” Kuroo frowned as he watched the other, wanting to die a little at having to lie, but it was too sudden, and Kuroo couldn’t much confess when Kenma seemed to treat it as not a big deal. He muttered something under his breath as his eyes drifted to plush little lips. He must’ve imagined it a billion times, what it would be like to kiss them.

“I just don’t wanna make a fool out of myself...” Kenma said quietly, facial expression growing serious yet again as he picked at the sleeves of his hoodie.

“If he’d make you feel like a fool for not having kissed before he’s a piece of shit you know.” Kuroo tried, but it was a bleak attempt as Kenma merely shrugged yet again.

“He’s not like that.” Kenma defended, images of Osamu filling his mind as he looked down at the black rimmed glasses in his hand. He chewed his lip for a moment, brows furrowing a bit as he tried to think of a way to explain it to the other, but it wasn’t really an easy thing to do when Kenma himself didn’t really understand his own feelings. “I guess a part of me feel like my first time should be with you.” He continued, his voice a little lowered, the younger clearly embarrassed.

Kuroo blinked, feeling that obnoxious, slight hope build back up in his chest. He cursed himself for how easily Kenma could run him over.

“Why?”

“Dunno.”

“You’re going on a date with Osamu…”

“Mm.”

“That makes no sense, Kenma.” Kuroo chuckled.

“These things don’t have to make sense, do they?” Kenma ended the conversation as quickly as it had started, golden eyes coming up to peer at Kuroo’s expectantly. “So..?”

“Um.. guess not…”  Was all Kuroo could muster, hesitation obvious in the olders voice but Kenma chose to ignore it. Kenma didn’t quite see why it seemed like a big thing to the other, they’d shared bed countless of times, slept entangled, hugged and leaned on and slumped onto and just been _in each other’s space_ pretty much _all the time_ in general. Why was kissing suddenly such a huge deal? With everyone else, maybe… but with Kuroo Kenma felt as if it was second nature. Kuroo was so god damn friendzoned it would _hurt_ anyone having to watch the spectacle unfold.

“Is it because I’m a guy?” Kenma asked, biting his lip.

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh again. “No… no.”

“Then what is it?”

Kuroo just shook his head, letting out a defeated sigh, though a smile was playing on his lips, Kenma’s comment from earlier having made his competitive side kick back in. “Fine, you obnoxious little shit. Have it your way.” The black haired man said with a smirk, Kenma’s eyes widening a little at the rare (albeit playful) insult.

Kenma kinda liked it.

“Hop on then.” Kuroo said, gesturing towards his lap.

Kenma made a face, some color tainting his cheeks as Kuroo had suddenly toppled the conversation from Kenma asking for a strange favor to Kuroo basically ordering him to get situated on his lap.

“Perve...” He muttered, yet nonetheless moved to straddle his lap on top of the chair, plopping down on top of his thighs, making a face as Kuroo still smirked at him victoriously.

 _Yeah,_ Kenma thought, _I definitely kinda like it._

Kuroo chuckled and cocked his eyebrow in response, never having heard Kenma even make a comment regarding anything being sexual before.

“Y’know, I thought you were asexual for the longest time.” Kuroo said as Kenma watched him.

“That’s ridiculous.”

Kuroo smirked. “I mean, the characters you choose aren’t even hot.” He raised a brow. “Buff dudes as far as the eyes can see.”

“Well Tetsurou, if you haven’t noticed, I’m going on a date with a _‘buff dude’._..” Kenma retorted, raising a playful brow back at Kuroo, sending jolts through the tallers entire body, the usage of his first name not helping one bit.

“Ya got me there.”

“Besides, you know I’m marrying Noctis.”

“Noctis?”

“Final Fantasy 15.”

“Oh yeah the emo prince that stood around the junkyard all of his adolescence refusing to make friends?”

“That’s the one.”

“What a lovely couple you’d make. The light of any party.”

“It’s okay, all he’ll ever need is me.”

“Don’t make me jealous.”

“Shut up.”

“Whatever happened to Zack?”

“Zack?”

“Crisis Core.. Whatever game it was.”

“Ah, he died.”

“So you’re gonna move on just like that?” Kuroo whistled quietly. “Cold blooded…”

“Well if he’s dead there’s no new content to indulge in is there?”

“Sounds like this volleyball anime that I like that won’t ever release season four.”

“Huh?”

“So you’re saying your dream guy is a tall, ripped, messy black-haired dude with an obnoxious attitude.”

“Possibly.”

“...” Kuroo laughed, shaking his head. “I see how it is.”

Bored with the amount of conversation Kuroo was putting him through, Kenma inched forward a little, moving his arms to let them come lazily rest on Kuroo’s shoulders when suddenly he felt it, nervousness, like a little knot forming in his belly, a strange excitement of the mere thought of feeling someone’s lips to his own for the first time.

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” Kenma said, tone flat and bored, despite the butterflies raging in his stomach for whatever reason.

“Only if you’ll call me Yuri for the rest of our lives.”

Kenma stared at the other for the longest time before he finally got the joke, his features scrunching up. _“_ Did you just. _..”_ He began, flabbergasted. “Oh _come on,_ Kuro.”

Kuroo laughed heartily before apologizing, pulling Kenma back into his lap as he moved to leave, the blond plopping back down without much resistance. He grinned, trying not to let the fact that his love interest sat in his lap wanting to be kissed make him freak out more than he really wanted to.

Again, Kenma let his bad joke off the hook as his facial expression softened yet again.

“Kuro…” He said, biting his lip a bit. “I know this is weird and all… but this, I prefer it to be you.”

Kuroo sighed a little as he was brought back to the real reason they were here, unsteady hands coming to rest on the sides of Kenma’s hips as he watched him. “Fine, fine.” He smiled a little, softly this time. “Can I at least ask why?”

Kenma looked thoughtful for a moment, avoiding eye contact as he spoke. “Realistically speaking… I know whatever happens in high school probably won’t last forever...” He wrinkled his nose. “But you, you’re not just a high school thing,” Kenma made a face. “You, us, it’s more like a _until we’re old kind of thing_ , you know?”

_‘Until we’re old kind of thing.’_

Kuroo’s lips parted a little at the others words, his head spinning like crazy at the strange choice of words having left the others lips. He wanted to overthink it. He wanted to investigate its meaning, he wanted to push for answers, but instead, the coward within him took over and all he could muster was yet another bad joke. “Is that…” he narrowed his eyes, leaning forward a little to embarrass Kenma more with his unforgiving stare. “A proposal?” He asked, trademark smirk coming to grace handsome features.

Kenma let out a deep sigh at the others ridiculous comeback, giving him a look before clarifying.

“I wanna give my first kiss to someone who won’t make me regret it, is all.” The smaller admitted, blushing slightly at having to speak his mind. ”It’s silly, but whatever.”    
  
“Ah…”

There was a small silence in the air as Kuroo watched the other avoiding his gaze. He was right there, so close, the youngers body heat radiating where their bodies were touching, making the blood in Kuroo’s veins run hotter than ever did stuck in some dorm bathroom with any of those girls.

Kuroo knew it was stupid. Kuroo knew he should get angry at Kenma for using their close bond for something like this. But Kuroo didn’t have it in him to reject the other, especially not when he was sitting on top of his lap looking absolutely adorable in the Chicago Bulls hoodie he’d lent him years ago but never got back, his hair a mess tucked behind round little ears that even they were tinted pink at this rate.

Kuroo was a simple man, after all. And thus, _fuck it_ , he thought.

Kenma looked up as he felt a hand come grace his cheek, his breath hitching a little in his throat as he noticed the way Kuroo was looking at him. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but it _felt_ different from any look of the olders he’d ever seen before. Maybe it was the soft light in the room, but Kuroo’s eyes felt deeper and darker than ever and as the raven haired one inched forward, his lips coming to ghost Kenma’s, Kenma wondered if maybe he’d just crumble to dust a’la Infinity Wars considering how hard his heart was suddenly beating in his chest.

He can’t tell if the older is just careful or hesitant, but as Kuroo’s fingers slide into his hair to grip a gentle hold, Kenma’s heart manage to skip at least ten beats before finally, plush lips are on his own, gracing him with his first kiss.

Kuroo moves slowly, allowing Kenma to take his time to respond, to follow his movements, to do whatever it is he feels he needs _to practise_.

To Kuroo, kissing came naturally.

Or well; to Kuroo, _kissing Kenma_ came naturally.

He kept the kiss gentle at first, a few pecks turning into little proper kisses as Kenma began to follow along. Smiling against his lips, Kuroo stepped it up as let his tongue come out to run gently over Kenma’s bottom lip, watching him through lidded eyes as he burned every single one of his reactions to his memory. He captured the small release of a gasp from Kenma in his own mouth before he caught his bottom lip between his teeth playfully, letting out a small teasing hum as Kenma let out a little whining sound. Kuroo felt his mind literally turn into fogged over mush as he began to push things a little, kisses growing gradually more eager as he finally got those pretty lips to part, tongue pushing inside of Kenma’s mouth as he took the lead, capturing each one of Kenma’s muffled sounds and making them his own forever.

Breathless and reluctant, they parted, a deep blush having settled over Kenma’s cheeks as he watched Kuroo with lidded eyes, lips looking a little swollen and glossy still.

“Woah..” He breathed, and Kuroo had to bite down hard onto his own bottom lip. He wanted to keep on kissing him. _God_ did he want to keep on kissing him. Tonight, tomorrow, next year, _when they were old._

The sight of Kenma in this disheveled state too perfect for words. He wanted to mess him up completely, he wanted to be the only one who ever got to see him like this, he wanted to…

“Kuro…” Kenma said, breaking Kuroo’s train of thoughts. “Your hand…”

Kuroo looked down onto his hand on Kenma’s waist, his fingers having slid under the fabric of his hoodie to come rest on warm skin.

“Oh...” he said, pulling his hand back a little, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “Got carried away…”

“Yeah.” Kenma’s breathes in reply, golden eyes still staring back at Kuroo, a searching look, one that Kuroo wasn’t sure what it meant.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, trying to keep his cool, but his chest felt as if it was about to explode with how much he wanted to kiss him again, and part of him was still hopeful that Kenma would lean back in.

“Nothing.” Kenma said quietly, a hand coming up to run through black locks, Kuroo’s eyes widening as he did. Kenma was silent as he watched the strands as they slid through his fingers. “I should go…”

Unable to mask the disappointment he felt, Kuroo could only nod in response.

“Thanks… for...” Kenma said, smiling a little, a deep blush still imprinted on his cheeks.

“Don’t mention it.” Kuroo said quietly, hands still resting on Kenma’s side. He wanted so desperately for him to just _get it_ . For him to see just _how much_ he wanted him, but just like all other nights up until this one, tonight was not the night Kuroo Tetsurou dared to confess his feelings for the other. Because Kenma was going on another date with a guy that wasn’t him. 

Kenma’s hand fell down to come rest on Kuroo’s chest as they sat there in silence for awhile, before Kenma finally moved off. His steps were quiet as he snuck back out the door, just as quietly as he’d snuck inside, the youngers mind spinning with images of black locks of hair and intense kisses, making it awfully hard to focus on his steps as he made his way back home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Akaashi…”

“Kuroo.” Akaashi greeted with a sigh. “What did you do this time?” He asked boredly, leaning onto the palm of his hand as he took a break from his homework. Kuroo rarely called him unless it was urgent, and considering it was closing in on 1AM, Akaashi had a feeling he was not the bearer of good news. 

“It was not I,” Kuroo defended. “- who made a poor decision this time.” He said, pointing a finger at the unexisting Akaashi in his room.

“Hmm… Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“Akaashi, will you ever trust me?” Leaning up from his bed, Kuroo pushed open the window to allow some cool air into his room, hoping it would help clear his head.

“Mmm… no.”

“Aw, shush!” Kuroo said, unable not to smile at how little Akaashi believed in his ability to stay out of trouble. “We kissed.”

Akaashi raised a brow. “You better be talking about you and Koutaro…” He said, leaning back in his chair, deciding to provide his full attention to Kuroo for a bit.

“What? N-.. Wait, are you saying I have your blessing to make out with Bo?”

“That’s not—”

“Sounds like it!” Kuroo grinned, happily going off topic. “Ya know, it’s been close a few times, he’s very loving when he wants to, and those puppy eyes, who am I to deny my precious—”

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi interrupted. “Are you _trying_ to get my man in trouble?”

There was a short pause.

“Busted...” Kuroo muttered. “But to my defense, he said you’re real hot when you’re mad so _really_ I was just trying to help.” There was another silence.

And then they both burst out laughing.

“So… Who was it?” Akaashi asked after the laughter began to die out.

“Kenma.”

Akaashi cleared his throat, readjusting in the chair a bit. “Really..?” He asked, knowing full well Kenma had a date with Osamu earlier that day, that according to Kenma’s messages had gone really well.

 _Hand-holding_ well _._

“Yeah, he asked.”

“He asked?!” Akaashi was officially intrigued. “I don’t believe you.”

“Akaashi!” Kuroo whined. “He said he wanted to practise kissing… I think that busted dude tried to get with him.”

“Busted dude… is that Kuroo speak for Miya-san?”

“Shh! Do not speak its name! It’s bad luck! Focus! What do I do!”

“Kuroo…” Akaashi rubbed a hand over his face, again cursing his role in his friends sitcomesque lovelife. “Why would you do that to yourself?” He asked, voice becoming serious to the point Kuroo almost felt guilty for calling. He cringed a little, not sure what to respond.

“Um.”

“You’re worth more than just being some trial run, you know...”

Kuroo silenced for a moment, a bit surprised over the others response. “I mean..” He tried, though he couldn't find much of a reply within himself.

Akaashi waited for a few moments, but Kuroo never spoke back up. Sighing a little, he cleared his throat before speaking. ”So I’m guessing here’s how it went in your head; _you’ve been in love with him forever, you couldn’t help yourself, you probably think something within Kenma would change too_ … Something along those lines?

“Ew.” Said Kuroo in response.

“Huh?”

“Stop that, it’s creepy.” Kuroo muttered, feeling strangely exposed at the others mind reading abilities. “What if it did change something? Do you know what he said?”

“Tell me.”

“That we’re _forever_.” Kuroo said, adding a dramatic flare to Kenma’s flat statement of being in each other’s lives until they were old.

“He did not.”

“Yes he did!”

“That’s borderline manipulative, even for him.”

“Well…”

Akaashi looked troubled, unable to believe what the other was telling him. “What does that even mean?”

“If I knew that do you think I’d be calling my therapist at 1AM!”

“Oh so you _are_ aware of the shit you’re putting me through?”

“Naturally. I’m surprised you still pick up the phone.”

“Hmm… I guess I do enjoy a cup of tea now and then.” Akaashi admitted with a chuckle as he thought the situation over, not really coming to much of a conclusion. “God…” He pursed his lips. “He’s an enigma.”

“You're telling me.” Kuroo pouted to himself. “So, what do I do..?”

Akaashi was quiet for a moment, the only advice he had advice that he had a feeling Kuroo wouldn’t want to hear.

“You can’t let him use you again, Kuroo. Promise me that much.”

There was a long silence on the other end, and Akaashi had a feeling Kuroo wasn’t too happy about what had just been asked of him.

“Kuroo? Promise.”

“Mmm… pwomis.” He mumbled.

“Kuroo.”

“Fine, I promise.”

“And If there’s a next time you tell him you’re not some doormat!”

“But what if he asks me to practise _ya know what?”_

“KUROO! You’re not some mistress!”

Kuroo made a face. “Yeah yeah, I get it…”

“Kuroo,” Akaashi said after another silence.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe it’s time to think about…” Akaashi hesitated a little. “Moving on?”

Kuroo was silent for a long time, wishing he was better with words so that he could explain everything to Akaashi.

He’d tried a million and one time to do just that, to move on. But inevitably, he ended up back at square one, by Kenma’s side. Every girl he’d ever kissed drunk on some gross mix of numerous alcoholic beverages stolen from everyone's parents alcohol cabinets had been in an attempt to forget about Kenma. But everytime he came back home, and he climbed up to Kenma’s room to sneak inside to play whatever game Kenma was undoubtedly still up playing, he felt nothing but guilt and disgust over what he’d done.

Nothing felt right, because he was in love with Kenma.

While the younger was around, Kuroo didn’t have it in him to look elsewhere. The only solution he could think of at this point was finding a college in another city, to distance himself, and while it was something he ignored for the time being, he knew it might very well become a thing later on.

“Mm.. I’ll think about it.” He said, though he didn’t sound very convincing. “Night, Akaashi.”

Akaashi’s chest ached for his friend as he offered his goodbye, wishing there was more he could do.

 

Kuroo fell back onto the bed, large body sprawled out as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, about Kenma, about what it had felt like, the little sounds he had let out when the kiss had deepened, about how he looked right after they parted.

He knew now what Akaashi meant with “having done it to himself”. These thoughts were definitely going to torment him.

Cursing his own weakness, Kuroo grabbed a pillow and whacked it over his crotch as the images he’d gathered to his memory bank mere moments earlier were already trying to torture him in the form of unwanted boners.

He wasn’t going to touch himself.

He would not lose to the image of Kenma’s _sweet, sweet gasp_ as Kuroo had bitten his lip that was currently playing on repeat in his brainball. He was not that weak.

He refused. Not now.

Not until Kenma made that face _while thinking of him_ , and despite everything, Kuroo wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

 

* * *

 

Arriving back home, Kenma too pushed his window open as he fell onto the bed. In some faint distance, he could hear the soft murmurs from the house next to him where Kuroo lived as the older spoke with someone over the phone. It made him warm for reasons unknown.

“I bet you ten thousand yen he’s already told Bokuto.” He challenged the stuffed Square Enix cactus plushie by his window — one of many plushie gifts he had in his room from Kuroo — as he sighed a little. He stared up at the ceiling while slowly running his hands through his hair. It still smelled nice from when Akaashi had styled it that morning. Kenma wasn’t sure what kind of magic he’d used, but his usually dull hair now felt silkier and softer than ever.

“No wonder Bokuto goes on about his hair all the time…” Kenma mumbled as he sniffed it. “Truly a wizard.” Kenma said, unable to stop himself from chuckling quietly, mind filling with images of the unimpressed face Akaashi tend to  sport whenever Kuroo hiss _wizard_ at him under his breath.

The laugh died out a little as he laid there, golden tired eyes staring up at the ceiling. It had been a long day of challenges for him. He wasn’t one to spend a long amount of time outside in the world with someone he didn’t fully know, so it had taken quite a mental toll despite all the fun they’d had, despite Osamu seeming really excited to meet again, despite Kenma being real, or well, moderately excited to meet again. He knew it was his social anxiety flaring up, and generally he’d need a few days of intense gaming and avoiding everyone at school to reset, but he couldn’t much do that with another date waiting just a few hours down the line.

Kenma sighed deeply, brows furrowing as he tried not to think about the bottle of liquid courage he had stashed away under his bed, a bottle of some kind of gin he’d stolen from his dad months ago. He didn’t want to rely on it, he wanted things to go well with Osamu naturally, he wanted his awkward, nervous self to be the one to catch Osamu, not some fake, unfiltered persona that relied on alcohol.

But it was terribly tempting, as Kenma didn’t like himself. And when one didn’t like oneself, it was really hard to see why someone else would.

Especially someone like Osamu, who could get anyone he wanted, who had the world in his hand were he only to reach for it.

Brows furrowing a little, Kenma suddenly wished he’d stayed in Kuroo’s room a little longer.

A soft vibration pulled him from his thoughts, and he glanced at the phone resting by his side. It was a request for a Facetime call from Osamu.

Kenma’s eyes widened as he instantly began to panic a little, his hair all over the place after he’d spent a good five minutes smelling and running his fingers through it. His almost decided on pretending to be asleep such as to not have to deal with an unannounced call in the middle of the night, which let’s face it, is just _damn rude_. But knowing they had a date tomorrow, and that it might be important, Kenma decided to answer, staying off camera.

“Um, hello?” He said, his heart suddenly beating too fast again.

“Kenma?”

Kenma glanced at the screen, and almost wished he hadn’t a second later.

On screen, Osamu showed up, his hair a bit mussed up wearing no shirt in his hotel room bed on his stomach, the room he was in cozily lit making his tan skin glow like some kind of Greek god.

Kenma’s reply became a graceful choked cough. He could almost feel the doubts he’d had over the date the next day slowly fade away.

“Ya alright there..?” Osamu asked with an amused expression, tilting his head a little as he looked into the camera lens, making it seem as if he was staring right at him.

“Y-yeah!” He said, eyes not blinking as he flat out _stared_. Those tan, thick shoulders he hadn’t seen since camp was right there on display, fragments of a broad chest visible above the pillow Osamu had tucked in under his chest to lean on.

“Nice ceiling you’ve got there.” Osamu teased, biting his lip a little. “Come on, let me see you.”

“No…” Kenma said, frowning heavily. “I’m… I’m indecent.”

“Even better.” Osamu grinned, and Kenma merely let out a heavy breath in return.

_Since when did I get so fucking thirsty?_

“I’m kidding,” Osamu laughed a bit, adjusting his position a little, toned upper arms flexing as he did, Kenma having to hold back a purr wanting to escape his throat at the sight. “Put some pajamas on then.”

“Yeah… right…” Kenma said, pretending to shuffle off to do just that but in reality he just rushed over to his mirror to force unruly strands of hair into a ponytail. Coming back to the phone, he tilted it just a little, so that the top bit of his face could be seen, large golden eyes peering at the screen.

Osamu smiled. “Ah, now that’s better.” He said, cocking an eyebrow.

Kenma wrinkled his nose, allowing the camera to show some of it. “Who even FaceTimes, ever?” He complained.

“I do. A lot. Get used to it.” Osamu smirked. “Anyway, I couldn’t sleep.” He continued, turning his head from side to side.

“How so?” Kenma asked, knowing he was tired from the bus ride the night before it seemed strange- then again Osamu had mentioned that sometimes he did have a hard time falling asleep due to something along the lines of _‘I dunno, I stress over things?’._

“Too excited about tomorrow, I guess.” Osamu said, and Kenma disappeared off screen yet again, together with the normal color of his face as a blush took over, making the other chuckle.

“I’m gonna pretend there’s a huge smile on your face you’re not showing me.”

“I’m not smiling!” Kenma said, voice a little muffled from his face being half pushed into the mattress. Though he was, Kenma was smiling. He was reminded of why he’d been able to stay out for as long as he had earlier that day. Osamu made things better. Osamu made him feel alright despite being the way he was. Osamu always had something to say to fill the silence he caused by his overthinking tendencies.

“Well unless you show me I can’t very well know that, can I?” Osamu challenged, and Kenma took a few moments before he responded, making sure to scowl excessively as he did appear back on screen.

“See, now that’s the face of someone ready for a second date.” Osamu said, pointing towards the Kenma on his screen.

“I thought you called to cancel on me.” Kenma admitted, wrinkling his nose again.

“Cancel?” Osamu tilted his head. “Nah, I’d rather cancel on going back to Kansai.”

Kenma’s eyes widened a little, and he pressed down half of his face into the pillow he too was clutching to his chest. “Liar.” He said, and Osamu just shook his head with a smile.

“I was thinking about tomorrow,” He said. “Odaiba or Disney land?” He asked, looking thoughtful. “Or Tokyo Dome City?”

Kenma looked a little surprised at the grandiosity of their date options. “Those all sound really expensive.” He said, knowing full well Osamu intended to pay for everything judging by their date that day.

“Don’t worry about it.” Was Osamu’s carefree response, followed by a charming smile that made Kenma have to bury his face in the pillow completely for a little while.

“I’m not a girl, you don’t have to pay for me…” Kenma tried.

“Ya know I’ve always wondered why it’s considered a must to pay for girls but not for guys?”

“...” Kenma narrowed his eyes at the other, not wanting to admit he was making a fair point.

“Alright, alright.” Osamu chuckled at Kenmas look of discontent, “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

Kenma knew that was Osamu speak for _I’ll make sure you forget about it._

“Disney is having some kind of a summer festival tomorrow, it might be cool…” Osamu said, the taller poking the screen of his phone, Kenma daring to look back up as the other obviously wasn’t having him on full screen at the moment. He took the opportunity to take a few screenshots for his Osamu folder ( _yes, he had one of those_ ).

“Festival?” Kenma asked.

“Mm.” Osamu smirked. “Unless you have something else in mind.” He said.

Kenma bit his lip, finally daring to show all of his face as he shyly glanced at screen Osamu. “Disney sounds great.” He smiled a little, and couldn’t help but to feel a little cocky as he noticed a visible flustered reaction on Osamu’s face as he did. “Cliché and kinda gay, but great.” He joked, and Osamu grinned back at him.

“I might make that my Twitter bio. _Cliché and kinda gay_. Has a nice ring to it.”

Kenma couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Clichés are cliché for a reason, y’know.” Osamu continued, raising a playful brow, almost sending Kenma jumping out the window. “That means they work!”

“Work _how_?”

“Making people fall head over heels in love.”

Kenma groaned at the terrible explanation.

“Wow there, don’t get too excited,” Osamu said. “I’ll meet you at Tokyo station at 8, then.”

“Ugh, first you make me _FaceTime,_ now you’re gonna make me get up at 7?”

“Early bird gets the worm.”

“Don’t.” Kenma had a severe dislike for statements like that. “Date’s cancelled, it’s clearly not gonna work out.”

“Hey!” Osamu laughed.

Kenma couldn’t help but smile a little in response, and Osamu looked flustered yet again.

“Nothings cancelled.” He said, narrowing his eyes at screen Kenma. “Night then, Kenma.” He said, waving a little.

“Mm.” Kenma said in response, still just watching the other on the screen, soaking up the look of him just like this, relaxed, handsome, and gut wrenchingly gorgeous. Part of Kenma felt a strange urge to just crawl in bed with him and experience what it would be like, being close to him, snaking his way inside that little nook by where his shoulder and chest met.

His skin looked terribly warm. Like he’d just been laid roasting in the sun for the past week, soaking up all its rays.

Kenma felt warmth spread through him at the thought of being close to him. “Night Osamu.”

“Oh, Kenma,”

Kenma raised an eyebrow at him in response, having been about to end the call.

“You look awfully cute in a ponytail.” Osamu grinned, and Kenma’s eyes widened before flustered he tapped all over the screen until he managed to end the call, dying of embarrassment. He pressed his face down into the pillow, his cheeks burning up before suddenly, he began to roll around his bed like the giddy teenager with a crush he was, arms and legs flailing all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HI! Sorry about the slow update yet again, I'm just terribly selfconscious about my usage of the English language/writing abilities so re-writing and changing it and trying to find better wordings for STUFF takes me one thousand years... (I will also admit that being a Kuroken stan makes it real hard to keep torturing Kuroo the way I do............ orz)  
> But then there's OSAMU and GOD he is everything and the Kenma in my heart is so torn.
> 
> I wanted to get more dialogue into this chapter since I've noticed I've had a habit of shortening it/skip it a lot of the times. I can't help but to feel it make things... lacking? In character relationship development? Mneeh? I am spending way too much energy on this fic, god. But I like it, and want to make it better. 
> 
> Also I hope you don't mind me making Kenma appear more gutsy in this chapter. He kept leaning more towards the whole damsel in distress type and I realized I HEAVILY DO NOT WANT THAT. We all know Kenma's a fierce little shit and can throw a punch if he wants to. I realize it might make the story a bit weird if one is maratoning through it but uh sorry I have no excuse. I just need Kenma to break some hearts, too. 
> 
> Anyway, as always a huge thank you to the ones of you who always comment, you really make it all worth it. I'm so glad you stick around to read the updates, same goes for lurkers and everyone who press the kudo button. Seriously, you're lovely.


End file.
